Storm
by darquesseK1
Summary: What if Cornelia decided to find Kallen after the incident in Kaminejima? warning... a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Cornelia decided to look for the Guren pilot? What if a picture was taken from Kaminejima Island of Kallen without her mask? Taken 3 days after Zero and Suzaku's team up. You know what I mean Code Geass fans!**

**Warning! The Lelouch in this story isn't the Lelouch in the series. The Lelouch here is the one from laz15bam's story, the Lost Souls. Hurray for Lost Souls!**

**Well then, let's get started!**

**.**

**_The Prosecutor's Suspicion_**

_._

Cornelia was walking in the corridor with Darlton, discussing the plan of her action concerning the red knightmare's pilot.

"Your majesty, are you sure that the pilot will be there?" Darlton asked. Cornelia looked at him. "Are you questioning me?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"No of course not your highness. I was only wondering why a member of the Black Knights would be in a school. More so that it is Ashford Academy we are talking about."

"Darlton, you've seen half of her face. Those blue eyes are definitely Britannian. And the way she walks, she had class and etiquette. Elevens don't teach that to their children. Only Britannian nobles do." She said. "That is the reason why I am positive she is a Britannian. And according to her agility, she's a student." She added.

Darlton only nodded. "I have already lost three siblings because of Area 11. Euphie would have been the fourth if it wasn't for Kururugi. Although I still don't know what happened. I won't let Zero get away this time."

It was a good thing Guilford wasn't here because they were free to talk about them. "If Prince Lelouch was here, he would have laughed at you and tell you that you are being obsessive." Darlton said fondly.

Cornelia smiled a little. "Yeah, he would. And then he would tell me to cool off and persuade me to play chess with him and he'd win as always." She said.

"I sometimes wonder if he were still alive after the war, what position he would have." Darlton said thoughtfully. "If he were still alive, he would be a politician but at the same time, a commander. He'd have a position equal or at least almost as high as brother Schniezel." Princess Cornelia said. "And he would have been Area 11's ruler, not me."

Just then, Suzaku and Euphemia appeared from the other end of the hall. They were talking silently. The princess had her brows almost connecting, something that happened when she was thinking hard. Suzaku was on the other hand was looking at his hand. "Suzaku, you need to warn him." she said. Cornelia was about to ask what they were talking about when they spotted her. "Sister!" Euphie greeted. They walked over to her. Suzaku bowed to the two of them. "Your highness. Lord Darlton." He greeted then straightened up. "Euphie, what were you talking about?" she asked.

"Oh! It was nothing really. Just a problem with the cat I asked Suzaku to take care of." She said. Cornelia raised an eyebrow. "A cat?" she said. "Yeah. You see when I was roaming the city I saw an injured cat. I put a bandage on him and told Suzaku to take care of it for me." She said happily. Of course, Euphie's conscience was killing her. _'Just a little bit more.'_ She thought.

"Well then where's the cat?" she asked. Euphie looked at Suzaku. "Uhhh... well the Student Council of the Ashford Academy added Arthur with us. Madam Prez said that Arthur was our official cat now." He answered. "So you named a cat Arthur?" Cornelia asked.

"I wasn't the one who named it your highness. It was a friend of mine who liked cats even though he wouldn't say it." He said. Just then his phone rung. "Uhhh..." he said uncertainly.

"Well? Answer it. It's rude to let someone waiting on the phone." Cornelia said. "Yes your highness." And opened his phone. He looked at the caller's name. _Lelouch._

Just as he was about to answer the phone, Euphie took it from him. "Suzaku! You shouldn't let someone wait!" she said and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"It's Princess Euphemia!" they heard from the other end of the phone. "Oh my. That would be Shirley. But why would she have his phone?" Suzaku asked himself loudly.

"You guys! Its princess Euphemia who answered the phone!" At this Euphie giggled. "Hello there. You're Suzaku's friends from the student council right?" she asked. "Yes your highness!" they answered together. Just then they heard another voice. This one sounded irritated and angry.

"What the heck? Will you all stop shouting! I'm trying to sleep for heaven's sake! Kallen! Get the damn phone from them!" the voice ordered sternly. They heard a lot of protests but then it actually came to silence.

Then they heard a voice of a man. "Princess Euphemia, I deeply apologize for their disrespect for you." On the other line, Lelouch was glaring at them. "It's alright, L.L. How's the gambling going? Any nobles bankrupt yet?" Euphie asked knowing full well who it was due to the fact that she recognized that commanding voice.

Cornelia on the other hand was confused. Who could have ordered all of them to be quiet just like that? That guy must have been respected in the whole school considering it was the student council who he had ordered.

Suzaku on the other hand was thinking. '_So Kallen's already back? I wonder what she's going to do.' _

"Merely. I haven't been going out for a while. You know how busy I am right now after that incident." Euphie frowned. "Are you alright then? You have a knack for over planning things that you don't get enough rest."

"Hmm? Yes of course I'm alright. Mentally and physically as you put it." He replied. "That's great then!"

"I heard you're the one taking care of Arthur." Euphie said. "You know Arthur?" he asked. "Yeah I do. I kind of told Suzaku to take care of him for me. But because of me and the military he doesn't have the time. So thank you for taking care of him!" she said. "I'm not the one who's taking care of him. The student council is." Lelouch replied. "Don't try to fool me. I know it's you. Suzaku told me so. You still like cats." She said teasingly.

"Euphie, can you put the phone in loud speaker please?" He asked. "Of course." And pressed a button. "There! All done!" she declared. "Suzaku." Lelouch said.

"Yes vice chairman?" Suzaku said carefully. "You're going to kill me aren't you?" he asked. Of course Lelouch ignored his question. "Suzaku, my sister said you need to come over for dinner here with us whether you like it or not. Princess Euphie, you can come if you want but please don't bring any bodyguards. This place is already full of bodyguards and I don't want any more additions. After dinner Suzaku," he paused. "I will kill you."

Suzaku gulped. "Uhm... Can you just torture me later? I really don't want to die right now. And besides if you kill me, you'll have to clean the blood off your carpet. And then it'll become troublesome for you." Suzaku said uncertainly.

"Alright. Torturing you is more fun anyway. I can inflict more pain on you if I keep you alive than if you're dead." He said darkly. "Don't talk to Suzaku like that! He's not your slave!" Euphie protested. Cornelia only continued to watch the peculiar scene before them. "So are you coming to join us for dinner then?" he asked.

"Yes! I'd love to!" she said. "Then I'll see you later." He said. "Alright! Good bye!" she said and closed the phone. "Sister, I'm allowed right? Please! There are a lot of guards guarding his place so I'll be safe!" she pleaded to her sister. Cornelia looked at Suzaku who was as stiff and as pale as a wall. "Kururugi is that man really that scary that even you are affected by mere words?" she asked. "It's not that your highness. The vice president doesn't inflict pain physically. He does it mentally." He said. "Is everyone scared of him?"

"Not everyone knows his demonic side. The students think of him as the school's prince since everyone is so into him. He can even make guys turn homo." He said and regretted the last sentence. "Please ignore the last sentence!" but it was already too late.

"He's that handsome? Then it's a miracle you're not gay?" she asked.

Suzaku blushed then laughed. "No it's not a miracle your highness. He and I have been friends for so long I'm not affected by his charms. Well... the puppy dog face is an exception." He said. "Is the place as guarded as he said it was?" Cornelia asked. Suzaku shook his head. "No. It's worse than that. He has ninjas under his command roaming around his house 24/7 so silently you wouldn't notice them unless you go to the kitchen at midnight and you see some of them reporting to him and get attacked because they thought you were an intruder."

"He has ninjas?" Darlton asked in disbelief. "Well yes. They are all loyal to him though because they were-" he didn't continue. "They were what?" Cornelia pressed.

"Well nobody was supposed to tell this but they were all under Prince Lelouch's command when he was still alive so when he died**,** they felt that they should all serve a master who was a friend of Lelouch's and was trusted by all of his secrets. Since they didn't know who I was when we were little**,** they went with the vice chairman." He said.

Cornelia felt intrigued due to the fact that this vice chairman was a friend of her deceased brother. But she didn't want to let them know.

"Well we can talk about him when we arrive at the school. I've arranged a meeting with them you see." Cornelia said as she walked to the foyer of the manor. "You two might as well come with us." She said. The two gulped as they followed the viceroy into the car and got in.

**[End of Chapter]**

**Uhhh... yeah I know. It's messy and idiotic. But the exciting part is in chapter two which will be updated next week. I don't know if it's on the same day but maybe a little earlier than this one did. It's because I'm also writing my other fanfics and it really is hard to think of one story after the other and then write it. It gets really jumbled up in my mind. Just like what happened while I was writing move 8 of my fanfic entitled 'Two Sides of the Same Truth'. I had just finished writing my Naruto fic and stated writing move 8. While writing I accidentally typed 5 whole paragraphs for the Naruto fic I just wrote. So I had to erase and write and erase and write again for the next 20 minutes because I had to think of a good way to tell Gino's point of view. Yes I am a klutz.**

**Did you like it guys? Please review and tell me what you think! Oh yeah. I just really want to thank laz15bam for lending me his Lelouch! Thank you so much!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**darquesseK1**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EROTIC SCENES NOT AVAILABLE FOR PEOPLE YOUNGER THAN 16. (Like anybody would follow this...)**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED BY THE AUTHOR a.k.a. ME.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE**,** JUST THE STORY. AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE ON THE LAST CHAPTER**, **THE LELOUCH HERE IS THE LELOUCH FROM laz15bam's **_**Lost Souls. **_**IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY**, **FEEL FREE TO REVIEW. I DON'T REALLY READ MY INBOX UNLESS I WAS THE ONE WHO CONTACTED YOU**, **SO IT'S BETTER IF YOU JUST REVIEW IT.**

**ALRIGHT! I've kept you too long now. **

**}][oOo][{**

_._

_Chapter Two: Never Felt_

_Earlier this morning, 6:30 a.m. Corridors of Ashford Academy_

.

Kallen had woken up too early for her liking. She didn't know why, but something kept on bothering her. Last night she had come home too late for her liking as well. The core members including Zero were discussing the next plan of action. The meeting had ended late, and thus completed her week without proper sleep._' Damn that Suzaku!' _She thought. She was wearing half of her Ashford uniform minus the jacket so she was left with the long sleeved buttoned shirt and her skirt.

Too occupied by her thoughts, she accidentally bumped into someone and fell on her butt. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't-" she looked at the person who she just bumped and stared. Standing in front of her was none other than Lelouch. But he was quite different. The said man was looking at her seriously, like he was mad or something. He was wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck, black pants and black shoes.

"Oh Lelouch." She said as the raven haired helped her up. "I'm really sorry. I didn't see you there. I was preoccupied." She said in her sickly voice. Instead of the sarcastic reply she was expecting form Lelouch, she was pinned to the wall, and Lelouch was like a predator with one hand holding both of hers up while the other was placed on her side to prevent any escape.

"WH-what the-?" she began to shout but soft lips stopped her. She had her eyes wide open as Lelouch kissed her. She couldn't move her body. She wanted to kick him, punch him for stealing her first kiss she had guarded with her whole life. But it was like Lelouch's kiss was melting her strong body.

When her need for air was too great, Lelouch pulled away and whispered into her ear huskily. "Don't make any noise Kallen. I need to talk with you."

Before Kallen could even ask, the wall behind her suddenly collapsed. She fell unto the carpet floor with Lelouch on top of her, one leg between her legs so that she couldn't escape.

Her lips were still sealed inside his mouth. His lips were soft and delicate and it was gentle against hers. _'Ugh! Kallen stop thinking like that!'_ she said to herself.

When Lelouch let go of her lips, she tried to scream again. "HE-" she was sealed in yet another soft kiss. But this time Kallen felt butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know why but she could feel her eyes half closed. She tilted her head and felt more butterflies in her stomach. She felt Lelouch's lips starting to move against hers. She didn't want to but her body responded automatically to the kiss as she felt her lips move with Lelouch's and her arms draping around his slender neck.

Lelouch didn't know what happened to Kallen but he was slightly sure that it was the woman's body reacting automatically to his kiss, just like C.C. said. God! He hated it when she was right. But if not for her, he wouldn't know how he could deal with Kallen's screams of protests.

Speaking about automatic reactions, he could feel his tongue probing Kallen's mouth open.

'_Curse teenage hormones!'_ he thought to himself as he felt Kallen's mouth open and let him inside. He travelled inside the wet cavern, tasting for the first time what a girl's mouth tasted like. And like one of the boys said in the locker room were quite true. A woman's mouth tastes sweet.

He pulled away after the need for air became too great for even him to handle. Just because he was half mechanical didn't mean he didn't have the need to breathe, he had a human heart for crying out loud!

Kallen wanted to kick him in the gut but something in his voice and that kiss they had just shared a while ago kept her from it.

She instead glared at the raven haired and ask, "So what now? You're going to rape me?"

The other teen chuckled. "Not likely Kallen. Just because I'm on top of you and kissed you too passionately for your liking doesn't mean I'm going to rape you. Although, I really need to finish our little talk before I lose myself." He said. "But of course, if you want more, I might be able to satisfy your need." He added with that devious smirk of his.

She scowled and let her hands fall to her sides. "So what the heck are we going to talk about?"

Lelouch propped himself with his arms beside Kallen's head and his smirk vanished. "Kallen, someone's going to arrest you." He said, all humour of what they had done gone.

"Arrest me? That's silly, Lelouch. Why would anyone arrest me?" she asked, she could barely hide her distress but she thought she had done enough. Oh God was she wrong.

"Kallen. The Britannian army has a picture of you in Kaminejima Island. Cornelia's already gathering her troops to go here to Ashford. When she sees you, she is going to capture you faster than you can say 'Gawain'. She's going to humiliate you in front of the whole school and Zero won't be able to save you this time, do you understand?" he said urgently.

Kallen for the second time had her eyes wide. "You- you know I'm a Black Knight?" she asked as her voice shook a little. Lelouch nodded. "I know you're the Guren pilot as well Kallen. But you don't have to worry about me because I'm on your side. All you need to worry about is Cornelia's troops and she herself." He said.

"How can I trust you? You're a lazy Britannian who just wants to bow down to those who are powerful!" she said harshly.

"Tell me Kallen. Do you remember who you asked back then? You asked Lelouch Lamperouge, a mere student with no power what so ever. You didn't ask Lelouch himself." He said in a grave voice.

Kallen looked at him. "Then prove to me your a Black Knight." She said.

"Unfortunately for you Kallen, I'm not a black knight." He said. "However, I am the one who gave you your mobile headquarters and not only that but supplied those uniforms of yours. I am one of Zero's outdoor help. You need to trust me."

Kallen now knew he wasn't bluffing. Nobody knew about the mobile headquarters except the man who gave it to them and the Black Knights. "Alright, I trust you. But if she is coming here then I need to leave." She said as she began to stand up but Lelouch didn't move on top of her but instead pushed her down again.

"Listen to me Kallen. If you do that, you will only satisfy Cornelia. If you leave this school now, she'll release that photo of you and you will be hunted by everyone here. You won't be able to come to school, shop or even visit you mother at the hospital because everybody is going to try and kill you." He said.

Kallen could see the logic behind it. She slumped on the floor and said, sounding defeated. "Then what do I do? If I can't leave, she's bound to find me here." She said and looked away.

"Kallen!" his voice caught attention as she looked at him. He was smirking mischievously. "Fortunately Kallen, I have a plan. And it will no doubt not only remove their suspicion of you, but will also humiliate Cornelia."

Kallen's eyes shone bright with hope. She hugged the man's neck tightly. "Damn you! Why didn't you say so right away! Tell me what the plan is!" she said as she screamed in delight. She had totally forgotten that it was too early and a lot of students were either walking along the corridors. Fortunately Lelouch was quick enough to put his lips against Kallen, shutting her up.

When they pulled away, both were panting. "Kallen can't you keep your mouth shut? Do I have to do this every time for you?" He asked as he smirked. Kallen blushed and look away.

"You want to know about the plan or not?"

"Of course I want to!" the red haired teen said excitedly.

"Alright, it's like this. I want you to act completely oblivious when she's here. Then if she spots you, you'll let her do anything she wants, do you understand?" He said.

"How the heck is that going to help? You want me to let them capture me? And I thought you were a genius." She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"You haven't even let me finish. I want you to deny everything that would connect you to the Black Knights. If she suddenly ask what you were doing the day of the Kaminejima accident, I want you to act like you're hesitating and if she forces you, I want you to blurt out that you spent the day with me." He said.

"Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief.

"Frankly, yes I am." He replied. "And I want you to say only my first name, do you understand?"

"I understand completely Lelouch. What I don't understand is why I need to say your name."

"To be blunt with you Kallen, saying my name in front of any royal member would stop them in their tracks and look at you with serious wary eyes." He said.

Kallen didn't need to ask what he meant because she knew she would find out later. "And after that?" she asked.

"After that, leave everything else to me and act like your going to collapse. In the end to close our act, I'm going to use a tranquilizer on you so you'd fall asleep and I'm going to carry you to bed. Savvy?" he said as he smirked.

Kallen liked the idea more and more. "That way, they won't have any choice but stop doubting me because they'll think I'm a fragile girl and Cornelia would be humiliated in front of everyone because she hurt me! Oh my goodness! This is too brilliant!" she said as she smiled broadly and hugged Lelouch again.

"Yes I know Kallen. But of course, if Suzaku were to say anything, we're dead." He said.

"No he won't. At the island, he told me that as long as we were not in the battlefield, he was going to try and bring me to his side. That only means he's not going to say anything about me because he promised not to!" she assured him. This made the raven head grin.

"Well, I never expected that." he said while Kallen laughed loudly. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming closer. Kallen's laughter hadn't lessened so he had to do it. He kissed her again.

The reaction he got from Kallen was kind of different. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss quickly. Lelouch could hear the footsteps subsiding but he still hadn't pulled away. It was like heaven to kiss Kallen. _'Oh shoot! Did I just think her kiss is heaven?'_ he said to himself.

Kallen began nibbling on his lower lip while taking off Lelouch's shirt. Lelouch noticed this and said huskily, "You need to stop what you're doing Kallen. I already warned you that I might not be able to hold myself that long. But if you really want to..." he said as he caressed Kallen's thigh. "I can make an exception. Just for you." He said and kissed the red head's neck.

Kallen moaned at the raven's actions and resumed on taking Lelouch's shirt off. Man he was so hot! He had a well built body even though he didn't like to exercise. She never even saw him run or even do anything that required a lot of energy but Suzaku once told them that Lelouch was easy to tire out. He was lean and muscular, but not too muscular and he had stitches on his upper body and on his arms that just made it look sexier. He looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "Don't tell me you really want to do it?" He asked hoarsely.

Kallen nodded her head and blushed deeply as Lelouch began caressing her chest. She looked at him to see that he was flipping the buttons of her shirt sexily. She didn't know how opening a button could look so sexy but she was turned on because of it. Her hands began to travel down and he felt for his belt. She began to take it off.

Lelouch on the other hand raised Kallen and took off her shirt. He stared at her huge breasts for a moment and smirked. Kallen blushed more when he licked her cleavage and took off her black bra. "Kallen, did anybody tell you that I was horny?" he asked as he looked at her breasts once again. "No." She answered shyly as she saw that predator look in his eyes. "Then I should tell you now, I'm too horny for my own good." He said and sucked her nipple. Kallen's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Lelouch's hand leave her thigh and caressed her other breast's nipple. Man was he skilled to turn her on like this.

"Ngh... Lelouch." She moaned. She hooked her legs on his waist and said, "We need to find a place where we won't be heard."

"Already on it, my Queen." He said playfully as he picked up Kallen while they began kissing once he was standing up again. He went to another wall to his left and pushed lightly. He instantly fell on top of Kallen as his legs bumped on the soft mattress. "Well that was fast." The red head said with a light giggle and began to suck on Lelouch's neck. Lelouch began to take her skirt off and was quite surprised to find Kallen wearing frilly underwear. He began caressing her thigh, gaining another moan from the girl underneath him.

Lelouch captured her lips once again, moving it harshly and lustfully together as he listened to Kallen's moans. The said girl pulled down her partner's pants until it reached his knees and used her feet to kick it roughly to the floor. She buckled her hips so that it would touch the raven's shaft under his boxers, gaining another moan from Lelouch. "Someone's anxious." He said and smirked.

Kallen slowly removed Lelouch's boxers as Lelouch did the same to her underwear. Lelouch smirked as he saw Kallen's eyes went wide with shock and licked her neck, gaining her attention. "Surprised I had such a huge cock?" he said darkly. Kallen kissed his lips and then said, "I want to taste it!"

They shifted a bit in the bed so Lelouch was lying with his head on the pillow. Lelouch glanced up and saw that Kallen's face was burning red; it made him chuckle. "Relax," he reassured and reached up to stroke the red head's cheek. "Just suck me off, okay?"

Letting go of a breath, Kallen sent Lelouch a final glance. She then took a hold of the raven's member and made a mental jump in glee when she watched Lelouch bite his lip to prevent himself from hissing. The red head then took her partner's big cock into her mouth and licked its tip. Lelouch's lips bit further into his flesh and he knew they would bleed soon, but it was the only way to keep himself from moaning out loud, something he didn't want to do.

The pleasure shot through them rapidly, making them addicted to the other's scent, presence and touch. They wanted more; it was like a drug that dragged them both in.

Kallen's eyes closed as she took more and more into her mouth, licking, swirling and moving her tongue to satisfy him with all her might. She'd had her doubts, but when she felt Lelouch's whole body shudder by her actions after a while she guessed she wasn't all that bad at giving blowjobs after all. Determined to impress her partner, Kallen took the whole manhood into her mouth, concentrating on letting Lelouch feel as much pleasure as possible.

"Ngh, Kallen, that's perfect." Lelouch moaned. The red head had acted quite amateur at first, but she was getting a whole lot better. Or at least he thought she was; it was hard to tell when a mere lick with her tongue was enough to make Lelouch's whole body go warm. Sometimes teenage hormones could really be a hindrance. Normally Lelouch knew he would've been able to hold himself longer, even if this was going to be his first time. But if Kallen didn't stop soon he would come and he was not planning on doing that just yet. That was saved for the girl's tight entrance.

It seemed that she knew that, because soon, when he was about to release himself, Kallen stopped and quickly let go, causing Lelouch to groan out. He was panting and their bodies were now covered in a thin layer of sweat. They were so hot that they both felt like they were going to burn up. With an aggravated moan, Lelouch grabbed Kallen's shoulders and flipped them around so Kallen landed on the mattress, Lelouch on top of her.

"Well that was fun. But I'm not letting you dominate me again." He said darkly and positioned his member in front of her entrance and looked at her. He whispered seductively in her ear. "Come on Kallen," he said huskily. "Let's enjoy ourselves."

And without any warning, he pushed his cock inside her. Kallen's screams were muffled by Lelouch's lips making contact with hers. To say that Kallen was prepared for the excruciating pain might as well be the understatement of the month. If not for Lelouch, she might have screamed out loud, attracting the other students and they might find them here.

Lelouch heard Kallen gasped out in pain and stopped himself. He wanted her to get used to the feeling of his cock inside her. A few seconds later, Kallen nodded her head at him. Lelouch slowly moved inside her and out of her tight entrance again but stopped.

"Ngh..." she moaned and felt tears prickle her blue eyes. She felt like she was going to be ripped into two; she wouldn't be surprised if she began bleeding like hell down there when they were done. Lelouch on the other hand, was trying to stop himself. He didn't want to hurt Kallen like what he was doing now. But it was fucking hard seeing Kallen sprawled on the bed below him butt naked.

Kallen suddenly wiggled her ass, causing him to automatically moan. He looked down at his Q1 and felt warm when he saw her nod her head. "Le-Lelouch, m-move, please!" the red head silently pleaded, wrapping her arms around Lelouch's slender neck.

Lelouch captured his Q1 in a passionate kiss and slowly moved, thrusting in and out of her. The harder he thrust inside her, the louder and more passionate her moans became. Kallen's hold on Lelouch tightened as she moaned the raven's name breathlessly as he buried his cock inside her. "Le-Lelouch! H-harder!" she groaned as she moved with him.

"Kallen..." Lelouch moaned in her ear as he buried his face on the pillow next to Kallen's head. He felt weak on his knees already but there was no way he was going to come before her. He was going to hit Kallen's sweet spot and he was going to make sure she was going remember this. So he found a harder rhythm as he thrust more harshly into the girl below him.

Suddenly, Kallen cried out. "Lelouch, there! More! " she panted and the raven was more than happy to oblige. He memorized the spot and hit it every time; gaining more pleasure filled moans from the red head and making her whole body shudder in ecstasy. She didn't care if they were both doing this out of pure lust, but being with Lelouch like this was just so freaking fantastic!

"Kallen!" Lelouch moaned as he captured his partner's lips into his own as he hit her soft spot yet again. Kallen screamed inside Lelouch's mouth. Fortunately, it wasn't all that loud when his lips covered her's. Not that anybody would come looking for the sound. This part of the room was sound proof in and out.

The two moved together until they couldn't take it anymore. Lelouch release deep inside Kallen and a second later, Kallen came on Lelouch. Both collapsed, Lelouch burying his face into Kallen's neck and kissed her softly. "That was great." He breathed, gaining a tired chuckle from her. "We should really do this more often."

"Don't get too addicted, bastard," Kallen replied, stroking Lelouch's back. "I really don't think we're allowed to do this."

"And since when did I care?" he said as he breathed out.

Kallen giggled lightly and pushed Lelouch a little away from her so they were lying beside each other. She snuggled in his chest while Lelouch wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist. Lelouch reached out and dragged the blanket over their bodies.

"Lelouch?" she said, wondering if the raven teen was already asleep.

"Hmm?" he said as he wrapped his arms more tightly around her.

"Is it possible to call you my boyfriend from now on?" she said. She gained a chuckle from the raven.

"You're not going to let me court you anymore?" he asked.

"You're going to court me?" she asked as she looked up to meet Lelouch's purple eyes. God! Those eyes were just so mesmerizing!

"Yes. From now on, starting today, I'm officially courting you." He said quietly.

"And from now on, you're officially my boyfriend." She said as she kissed the raven softly in the lips.

"Well that was brief." He said and moved Kallen closer to him.

"What do you call what we just did?" she asked.

Lelouch was silent for a moment before replying. "Fucking."

"Not making love or even rape?" she asked as her eyes were already half closed.

"No. You can't call it rape if both sides agreed to it. You can't call it making love either because frankly, we're both still not that in love with each other yet. So the only one left is fucking because we did it with pure lust. Now go to sleep Kallen. We have a huge performance we need to prepare for." He said.

Kallen snuggled closer to Lelouch. "Yeah. I can't wait to see Cornelia when she realizes that she's been humiliated."

"Trust me Kallen. It'll be priceless." He said as he closed his eyes. But before he could fall asleep, he kissed the now sleeping Kallen on the forehead. "I wish you good luck Kallen. It's going to be hard to fool Cornelia without the help of Euphie. Hope that she comes with her." He murmured and received a soft grunt from the sleeping girl and fell asleep as well.

**}][oOo][{**

**[End of Chapter]**

**Good enough?**

**Enjoyed it? Hahaha~! I can't believe I wrote that! **

**Please review you guys!**

**darquesseK1**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: The Act Begins!_**

**_._**

When Kallen woke up, she saw Lelouch already putting on a white long sleeved button up shirt. "Oh, you're awake." He said when he saw her looking at him. She smiled. "You smell good. Did you take a shower?" she asked as she got up from the bed with only the sheet to cover her body.

Lelouch smiled and nodded. "Yes. There's a shower just behind that door." He said as he pointed. "You enjoyed your sleep?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah. Best sleep I had in a week." She said as they kissed softly.

"You might want to take a shower now Kallen. While the water's still warm." He said as he passed her a towel. She released him and the sheet she was using to cover her delicate body and went straight to the door. She turned on the faucet and was glad to feel the water touch her skin. She began to put a huge amount of shampoo on her hair and massaged her head. She took the soap and began lathering her whole body. She saw a lot of hickeys that trailed her collar bone and blushed. Lelouch did her good, she had to admit that. Well, she already admitted to herself that being with Lelouch was fantastic.

Meanwhile, Lelouch had just picked up Kallen's discarded uniform and began to fold it. While he looked at the mirror again, the hickeys that Kallen gave her were barely seen unless someone tried to peer too closely. He was sure the red head would have had a bigger problem if he had done this to her.

As he arranged his hair into its original look, Kallen came out of the bathroom with only the little towel he had given her and her hair dried. "You look refreshed." He commented.

She pouted. "You gave me a ton of hickeys, you know that?" she said as she picked up her clothes. "I almost forgot. I wasn't wearing my uniform jacket when we entered here." She said as she looked worried.

"No need to worry. I had Sayoko get it for you so you wouldn't be in trouble if any teacher spots us. She also got our bags." He said. Kallen smiled gratefully at him until the sentence fully registered on her mind. "Sayoko was here?" she almost shouted.

"Don't worry, she won't tell anyone about this." He said as he came forward to her and kissed her softly on the lips. "Now get dressed. You're going to catch a cold." He said and walked to the other side of the room as he began arranging his books.

After putting on her clothes, she took her bag that was near Lelouch's. "I'm ready when you are." She said as she smiled. Lelouch stood up, took the bag from her and took her hand in his. "Then let's go. We're 10 minutes late for our second period." He said as he opened the wall.

"Wait? You mean it's already 9:50 in the morning?" she asked in disbelief as she followed Lelouch to their classroom. He knocked on the door and opened it. "I'm really sorry if we're late Mr. Evans." He said.

"We? Who's with you Mr. Lamperouge?" the professor asked curiously.

Lelouch let Kallen enter the door while he was still carrying her bag and holding her hand. "Kallen was with me sir. She felt really sick all of a sudden this morning but she didn't want to go to the nurse's office. She said she just needed some fresh air so we went to the rooftop. I couldn't leave her because I was worried something might happen to her. She fell asleep afterwards and well, here we are after that." he said as he smiled.

"Liar." She whispered to the raven and the only response she got was a squeeze. "Ah, I see then. Ms. Kallen I do hope you're alright now." The teacher said. "Yes sir. I feel fine now. I think too much hospital is bad for my health as well." She replied with a smile.

"I understand. Then you two can sit now and open your books on page 124. We we're discussing the full extent of chemical bonding before you arrived." He said.

The two nodded and entered the room. Lelouch handed her the bag he carried and sat at his usual place, not noticing Shirley, Rivalz and Nina's exchange.

**}][oOo][{**

**(A/N: I'm going to skip the calling part since I've already mentioned that Chapter 2 until this part here, were the events that had taken earlier. Let us now continue the story after the call.)**

**.**

"Well that was interesting." was all that Lelouch said as he pocketed his phone. "Shirley, next time you want to call Suzaku again, please don't hesitate to use your phone." He said.

Shirley only nodded. "I can't believe Princess Euphemia was the one to take the phone call!" Rivalz said as he relaxed in his chair. Nina had become too silent while Nunnally smiled and Milly looked like she wasn't impressed. "And to think Lelouch! You invited her to come to your place for dinner! And she agreed!" he said as he leaned on the table. "Hey Lelouch. It seems like you know each other. You mind if I eat dinner at your place?" he said.

Now everybody's attention turned to Lelouch. "Actually Rivalz, I do mind." was all he said. "You didn't answer my other question! Did you two know each other? She even knew your alias, L.L.! Come on Lelouch! Spill it out!" Rivalz said as he leaned more.

"Alright! Yes we do know each other. Even Milly knew her when we were kids. Now will you stop pestering me?" he said.

Everybody looked at Milly. "Madam Prez, you know the Princess?" Shirley practically exclaimed. "Yes Shirley, I do know her." She replied.

"Who are the other royals you know personally?" Nina asked shyly. "Her. Princess Cornelia, Prince Schniezel, Prince Odysseus, Prince Clovis, and the Vi Britannia prince and princess." She said, making Lelouch and Nunnally look at her direction. She seemed to notice.

"Vi Britannia? I don't remember having heard of them." Kallen said. "That's simple, you see." She said as she glanced at Lelouch who was watching her with undivided attention. "The Vi Britannia line is the last line of the Britannia Royalty. I think you still remember Empress Marianne right? That's her line." She said.

"Wait. Now I remember. They were said to have died 3 months after the War of the Pacific, when Japan became Area 11. They said that the Elevens were the ones that assassinated them. If I remember right, they should be in our age, well except for the princess since she was the youngest. I think she'd be as old as Nunnally." Kallen said.

"And they died after the war, huh? That means the prince died at the age of ten or so." Nina said.

"Ten and 8 months. The princess died at the age of seven and 4 months." Nunnally said absently. Everybody looked at her, even Lelouch. Nunnally felt their eyes on her as well. "Oh my. I shouldn't have said that." she mumbled.

"Nunna-chan, did you ever meet them?" Nina asked slowly. Nunnally looked at the direction of his brother. "Yes, we did know them. And I watched them while they were being buried at an underground catacomb alive." Lelouch replied.

Everyone was silent after that. "Kallen, I need to ask you a favour." Milly said. Kallen nodded and lend her ear to the president of the student council as she whispered to her. "Kallen, if you get Lelouch to make us lunch I'll give you the whole day off tomorrow."

"Is that even allowed?" Kallen asked. "Yes. I'll just ask my grandfather to let you have the day off and you can let someone come with you." She replied.

"Fine but I want Lelouch to take the day off tomorrow too, savvy?" she said as she smirked.

"Of course. Just make sure he makes us a delicious lunch." The president said as she too smirked.

Kallen left her side just as Lelouch stood up from the sofa and headed to the door. _'I am so going to win this day off!'_ she thought as Lelouch noticed her. "Kallen, I was about to go to the cafeteria. Want to join me?" he asked.

Kallen wrapped her arms around Lelouch's neck and smiled. "Lunch sounds nice." She said. Everybody's eyes were already on them. "But I want you to make us lunch." She said as her smile got bigger.

"Kallen, are you trying to seduce me?" Lelouch said as he smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "No I'm not. Will you puuuhh-leeeaaassee... make us lunch?" she said as she brought Lelouch's face closer to her's. Shirley by now was fuming with anger while Milly's smirk just grew wider and Rivalz had his eyes wide open.

"No." Lelouch said bluntly. "Why not?" Kallen whined. "Because I don't want to Kallen. And you can't change my mind." He said plainly.

Kallen made her eyes look big and pouted her lip as she looked at Lelouch. Lelouch looked aghast. "You're using that trick on me? Kallen you know I don't fall for any puppy dog pouts and that only works half the time. So you might as w-" he looked at Kallen. Kallen knew this would only work on Lelouch because she could make herself super cute, and her big blue mesmerizing eyes and soft lips just added more to it. God! Why did she have to be so damn cute? He just couldn't take not looking at her. He sighed. "Fine. I'll make everyone lunch. You happy?" he said.

"Yippee!" Kallen and Milly both said at the same time. Lelouch looked at the blonde girl. "You put her up to this, didn't you?" he said with a snarl which was only answered by a defiant smirk. "She wanted to taste your cooking." She replied. Lelouch looked at the red haired girl who was in his arms.

"Thanks Lelouch!" she said and kissed Lelouch's lips softly and quickly.

"I'll give you more the next time we're alone." She whispered in his ear. Lelouch mentally smirked and felt his heart jump. "I'll be expecting that." he whispered back as he let go of her and went out of the room.

Kallen turned to the blonde who was smirking. "Madam Prez, I've fulfilled my part, now it's your turn." She said as she sat at the couch Lelouch had occupied before and crossed her long legs.

"Of course." She said as she opened her phone and pressed a number. "Hello, Grandfather." Silence. "I wanted to call because Kallen's check up is tomorrow and she has to skip school to attend it." Another silence. "Yes I know that. The reason I called is that I want Lelouch to accompany her." Silence. "Yes of course. Thank you Grandfather." And put the phone down. "All done."

"Thanks." Kallen said.

**}][oOo][{**

_45 minutes later..._

"Happy?" Lelouch said as he helped Sayoko clean up their plates. "That was one of the best lunch I've ever eaten!" Kallen said as she wiped her mouth gently with the table napkin. The others agreed. "Next time I am so not going to fall for that." he mumbled.

"Uh, Lelouch?" Kallen said as she looked at the raven's direction. "Hn?"

"Can you accompany me tomorrow? I have a check up appointment you see and Milly told the director that you were coming with me. Is it alright?" she asked.

"Hn? Yeah sure." He replied. As he took Rivalz's plate away and watched Sayoko take them to the kitchen to wash and returned to take Nunnally back to her class.

"I'll see you all later then." She said as she was wheeled out by Sayoko.

"Bye!" they all said in unison.

"Well you guys. I don't know about you but I need to walk everything I ate. I'm getting fat!" Shirley said as she stretched. "I'll come with you then." Kallen said as she stood up.

"Me too! Nina you might as well come with us. It'll be fun!" Milly said.

"Oh. Okay." Nina replied as she too stood up.

"Well, I might as well sleep." Lelouch said.

"Hey Madam Prez I might as well come with you. I'm getting fat as well. See yah later Lelouch." Rivalz said as he left the room.

"How troublesome." He mumbled. "Ughh... I don't have enough energy dammit. I might as well reserve the rest." He said and relaxed down on the couch and instantly fell asleep.

**}][oOo][{**

"So Kallen. What's with you and Lelouch?" Shirley asked as she closed in on the red head.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she tilted her head innocently.

"You kissed him on the lips!" Rivalz said as he put his hands on the back of his head.

"Don't 'what do you mean' us! Come on Kallen! Are you and Lelouch together now?" Milly asked excitedly.

Kallen asked. "Well, I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you anything but,... yes we are." She said shyly.

Milly patted Kallen on her shoulder. "I knew it!" she said.

"So how long did he court you? Or were you the one to court him?" Rivalz asked as he smirked.

Kallen blushed more. "He courted me. And well.. how long is it? Uhm.. I'd say one.. two-" Shirley gasped. "2 years? Oh my goodness!" she said.

"Uhhh... it's-" she was cut off again, this time by Rivalz. "SO that's the reason why he's always looking at you! He's been courting you for two years now! When did you become an official couple?"

"Just this morning." She said. "Oh my! We need to celebrate this!" Milly said. Kallen raised her hands in front of her. "Uh Milly I don't think that's appropriate." She said.

"Nonsense! We should definitely cel-" she was cut off as she looked passed them, in front of her. Everybody looked as well and all went wide eyed.

"Well it really is good to see your bubbly attitude Ms. Milly." said the voice of none other than the viceroy of Area 11, Cornelia Li Britannia. Accompanying her was none other than her knight of Honour Gilbert Guilford and the vice viceroy of Area 11, Euphemia Li Britannia and her knight of Honour Suzaku Kururugi with General Darlton.

"Princess Cornelia, Princess Euphemia. It is nice to see you as well." Milly said as she curtsied in front of them. her voice suddenly became sober. "What brings you here?" she asks.

"I'm here because one of your fellow students here is a member of the Black Knights. But not only is she a regular member, but she is also the pilot of the red knightmare, the ace of the Black Knights." She said.

Milly raised her head. "A member of the black knight? That's preposterous! And who might that be?" she inquired as her eyes narrowed dangerously. Suzaku had never seen her like this. There was only one person who had ever seen her at this attitude and sad to say, he wasn't there at the moment to stop her from scaring everyone.

Cornelia seemed to not notice and pointed at Kallen's direction. "That is the ace of the Black Knights." She said. the members of the student council looked at their friend, shocked. "Wha-what? I'm a black knight? That's absurd! I can't be a black knight! I can't even run a mile without feeling sick! And I'm the heiress of the Stadtfeld Family! I'm a noble!" the red head protested.

"Enough. I don't want to hear any lame excuses from a traitor." The viceroy said. Euphie was looking very worried. If Lelouch were to find out that Cornelia had captured his ace, he would surely kill her and she didn't want that. "Sister, are you sure? I mean, look at her. She looks so fragile." She tried to explain.

"I will have none of your excuses either Euphie. Don't forget, Zero killed our brother Clovis. If we were to kill his ace then at least he will have paid half the price." She said dangerously as she looked at Kallen.

"Guilford, Kururugi. Capture her." She ordered.

"Yes, your highness." The two knights said together and took hold of Kallen's arms. "You've made a mistake viceroy! I can't be a terrorist! I-" she began to cough hard. The members of the student council looked horrified, even Euphie. "Please be gentle with her." She said quietly to the two who nodded.

"Let us go. The huge hall downstairs is packed with students. I might as well start torturing out everything we need from her." She said and walked. The two knights who were holding Kallen followed. Euphie stayed. She turned to Milly after they disappeared.

"Milly. You need to call Lelouch immediately!" she said urgently. "Wait... you know Lelouch is here?" Milly said in disbelief. Euphie nodded. "If Cornelia kills her, I know Lelouch will tell Zero to kill Cornelia! Lelouch isn't someone who anyone should cross but since Cornelia doesn't know Lelouch is alive she's going to do anything to kill Zero!"

"Wait. I don't understand. What do you mean Lelouch is going to tell Zero to kill Cornelia?" Milly asked. "Lelouch is the only one stopping Zero from assassinate Cornelia and I. Please! We don't have any time! Please call Lelouch immediately!" she said with all urgency.

"I understand. Rivalz, Shirley. I need you to run as fast as you can and tell Lelouch what happened! I want you to bring him here ASAP! Are we clear?" she said with a commanding voice.

The two nodded and ran swiftly to the student council meeting room.

"I hope they hurry." Euphie said as she paced back and fort in front of them.

Half a minute later, Lelouch came running with the others behind him. "Euphie!" he said as he slowed. "Lelouch!" Euphie exclaimed as she hugged the raven and tears began to fall from her eyes. "Lelouch! I tried to stop her I promise! But she wouldn't! I'm sorry! This is my entire fault! If I hadn't- if I hadn't-" she couldn't finish as she sobbed harder. Lelouch patted her sister's back to comfort her. "Hush. This isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself." He said trying to comfort her.

Euphie pulled away suddenly and grasped his arms. "Lelouch! Please! Don't let Zero kill her! Don't let him please!" she said as tears continued to flow. Lelouch, knowing full well what she meant, took a tissue from his jacket and wiped her tears. "Don't worry. I won't remove the order. Don't cry now. I promise I wouldn't remove the order unless one of you crosses the line, remember?" He said.

Euphie smiled through her tears. "Thank you. But what about the girl sister took? She's in grave danger of dying!" she said and this time, Milly spoke. "Lelouch, if you show yourself to Cornelia there's a big chance that... you-know-what will happen."

"I know Milly. Euphie, can you make Cornelia shut her mouth about me?" he asked his sister. "Yes, I can do that." She answered.

"Good. Then it's time she finds out that I'm still alive." He said as he walked towards the stairs that will lead him to where Cornelia and Kallen was.

**[End of Chapter]**

**}][oOo][{**

**Liked it? I have a knack for doing cliffies. XP There's going to be a fight scene next... I wanted it to be bloody as hell but I can't right now. Ah well! There's always the next chapter after that!**

**Oh and I want to thank everyone who's been adding my story to their alert and favourite list! I really do appreciate but can you express your reactions with a review? Pretty please!**

**And I just found out that this story has a lot of hits already! Can you believe it?**

**Any**, **please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. **

**darquesseK1**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: The Act to Fool_**

.

.

**_10 minutes later..._**

**_._**

_._

"Tell me!" Cornelia shouted as she whipped Kallen more. Kallen screamed in pain. She knew that if she spilled now the plan Lelouch made would be worthless. But if he didn't arrive now she was going to kick their asses in front of them and she didn't care if they killed her right then.

They were in the middle of the Great Hall of the Student Council building. If she guessed right, Lelouch would have been informed of her condition by now. Her uniform jacket was taken off forcefully by Cornelia and had started whipping her nonstop that her clothes were torn. Her white shirt was torn to pieces and showed a fair amount of her body with deep cuts that stained her shirt. Her socks were also torn but she really didn't give a damn about them. Her face had a bruise and multiple cuts already.

"Tell me where the Black Knights Headquarters are located!" as the whip hit her body yet again.

"I don't know where it is!" she screamed. Oh, she was going to pay dear when the two of them meet in the battlefield next time! If she thought she would get away with this, she was SO WRONG!

"Tell me you traitor!" Cornelia shouted. More and more students were already crowding around the scene. Kallen looked at Suzaku to find sympathy in his eyes._ 'I don't need sympathy from a traitor like you! Lelouch is going to save me and you'll humiliate yourself Cornelia! I promise that!' _she thought fiercely.

"I've had enough of this! Guilford! Give me my sword!" Cornelia ordered. Guilford gave her the purple hilted sword and took the whip she handed to him. "If you're not going to spill with the whip, then I'm going to slice you off bit by bit!" she said as she showed her the sharp sword.

Kallen thought of only one thing while she watched in slow motion the sword swinging to hit her arm and based on how fast it was, it was going to cut her arm clean. She'd be damned if she didn't say it out loud now. She shouted. "LELOUCH!" as tears spilled from eyes. As always, she praised herself for her great acting skills.

That did it. Cornelia stopped the sword just inches from her arm. Lelouch wasn't lying when he told her what reaction she would get. Cornelia's eyes were wide; there was something that showed her weakness. Her eyes were filled with pain and remorse as she looked at the red head teen. Suzaku went wide eyed as well and so did Darlton. The only one who didn't react was Guilford who was confused as to why the princess stopped.

Then suddenly, Cornelia bellowed. "How dare you say that name in front of me!" her eyes didn't show the remorse that was there a while ago and was replaced with pure white anger. "Your people! Your damn barbaric people killed him and Nunnally! And then that Zero killed Clovis! How dare you!" she yelled in anger.

Just as she was about to slice Kallen's head off, a voice was heard.

"Stop this Cornelia! You have no right to hurt her!"

Cornelia instantly recognized the voice. It was the voice of the Vice Chairman she had heard a while ago. And so did everyone else. "So the vice chairman has finally come eh? What do you mean I have no right here? I am the viceroy." as she turned around and stood there, dumbfounded, her mouth partially gaping. Something clearly rare for a royal member of Britannia.

Standing in the halfway on the stairs was a man with black hair and purple eyes and pale white skin. He was wearing an Ashford uniform. He was accompanied by Milly and Euphemia. As he went down, nobody would ever overlook his gracefulness. The gracefulness of a prince.

He stopped a mere 10 feet from her. "I will repeat myself, Cornelia. Let her go. You have no authority in this place." Lelouch said.

Cornelia gained her composure. "You're not real! That!" she pointed the sword at his face. "That face is fake! You're a black knight as well aren't you? Lelouch has been dead for 7 years! How dare you insult his memory!" she said as she prepared to attack.

Unseen by everyone, under Lelouch's uniform, his skin was lifting up and opened the latch that would trigger the release of his 3 foot long foldable katana and prepared it lest she attacks.

"And how dare you, Cornelia, insult me. You know I'm someone who should not be crossed. And yet here you are, undermining my authority. You keep on believing the lies the emperor tells you, and yet you do not believe the truth even if it is already in front of you." He said sharply.

Cornelia's face twisted in anger. "How dare you pretend to be him? Using Lelouch's memory to try and make me falter! You will pay for that!" she said as she ran in his direction. Lelouch released the katana from it's latched and raised it to his face as Cornelia's sword connected with his. Lelouch pushed Cornelia away 6 yards from him and went into a stance where his right hand was at his back and the other one holding the sword was positioned in front of him and pointing at Cornelia.

The purple haired woman recognized the stance immediately. _'That's the stance Lelouch uses to fend his enemies off! But only the royal family knows that stance! How could this be?'_

"Believe me yet? Or do I have to let my actions speak for themselves? Or perhaps chess would convince you that I am the real Lelouch?" he said with no emotion.

Cornelia went into a stance as well with her right hand in front of her left leg and her sword aligning her arm so that it reached of her right shoulder. "I see you still haven't forgotten the stance Schniezel taught you for the sole purpose of being a match for me." Lelouch commented but still showed no emotion.

"Heh. Just shut up and fight." She said and ran towards him. Lelouch blocked the sword inches form his face and pushed Cornelia again with his sword. Cornelia staggered but attacked again, this time she tried to attack him near his ribs. If he really was Lelouch then there was only on weakness he would have had, but she wasn't ready to know the truth. Not yet.

Lelouch blocked it again and parried her attack by side stepping.

'_He even has Lelouch's gracefulness! Who is this guy! Is he really my brother?'_ Cornelia thought as she attacked yet again. He wasn't even attacking, which was Lelouch's hidden style. He would make his opponent think they're already winning and then suddenly he would give the final blow that would make him win.

"If you really are Lelouch then why aren't you attacking?" she taunted. If he wasn't the real Lelouch then he would attack her head on, believing that Lelouch always attack.

But if he really was him...

"I only take offensive in chess Cornelia. You of all people should know that since I've taken you and Clovis to the cleaners' every time you try to go against me." He said as he sidestepped yet another attack from her.

Everyone was amazed to see Lelouch fighting against a trained soldier like Cornelia. A lot of people knew Lelouch didn't like to work out and even Suzaku told them. His gracefulness while fighting her was just so incredible!

Lelouch kept on parrying her attacks and used his katana as a shield. A trick Lelouch used every time. Cornelia began to have second doubts as to who this man really is.

She continued to attack and kept on failing. "Damn!" she hissed.

She was getting tired. She knew that once the fake Lelouch saw her weakening, he would begin the final blow and that was something he would notice swiftly.

Just as she tried to land another blow on him, her body seemed to register that this really was Lelouch she was fighting and changed the direction of her attack to his weak spot. His hair. And cut a small amount of it, barely noticeable to the other people who had never seen him fight, but very noticeable to the others who knew his obsessive manner for his hair.

"Oh no." Euphemia and Milly said aghast at the same time.

Lelouch stopped in his tracks and so did Cornelia.

Darlton spoke for the first time. "That really must be Lord Lelouch then." he said as he watched Lelouch raise his head and looked at Cornelia. A deep frown adorned his handsome face while his eyes were blank and suddenly his face twisted in anger.

"Cornelia! You're going to pay for ruining my hair you bitch!" he said and attacked for the first time since their encounter. He easily landed a deep cut on Cornelia's shoulder on his first swipe, making her dress torn and her skin bleed.

"Damn!" she said as she dodged another attack from the enraged Lelouch. "I'm going to make you pay for this Cornelia! Do you even know how hard it is to make my hair look this good? An hour Cornelia! AN HOUR! AND YOU DESTROYED MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY YOU TEDDY-BEAR LOVING PURPLE WITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" he bellowed and attacked again.

Everybody was stunned to hear the renowned prince say such humiliating things to a royal member of Britannia. And the fact about Princess Euphemia, General Darlton and their own president said seemed to confuse them even more. Every time Lelouch swung his katana, he would succeed in making Cornelia bleed more, cutting her garment in the process until she was practically beat up. Her steps began to falter and she fell on the floor.

Suzaku stepped into the fight and blocked the blow that was supposed to hit the princess on top of her head using his two hands, sandwiching Lelouch's blade.

"Lelouch! You need to calm down! It's just your hair!" he said as he tried to explain and regretted it as it left his lips. "Uhhh... I didn't mean it like that!" he said defensively.

"Suzaku... You're supposed to be my best friend for 7 years and yet you're telling me to calm down after she cut my hair? MY GORGEOUS HAIR! YOU'RE A TRAITOR!" he said as he quickly released the katana from his friend's hands and attacked again. Suzaku quickly dodged it and carried the princess to Guilford. "Your highness!" he said as he steadied the princess. "I will make him pay!" Guilford exclaimed as he unsheathed his sword. A hand stopped him. It was Darlton's. "No Guilford." He said.

"He's right. Don't. You really are Lelouch then, huh?" Cornelia said the last sentence for Lelouch who replied. "I don't care if you acknowledge me as the Lelouch you knew or not. I'm going to make you pay for ruining my hair." He said gravely. Suzaku took the princess's sword that she was holding. "May I borrow this, your highness?" he said and blocked Lelouch's katana.

"Come on Lelouch! You need to stop this!" he said. He was surprised at how powerful Lelouch was at the moment. Suzaku tried to land his spin kick twice on Lelouch but he sidestepped it and kicked him hard. Suzaku tried to punch his friend multiple times and miss. He felt Lelouch's fist connect with his left shoulder. He staggered and Lelouch was about to do his heart stopping punch but stopped it an inch away. He instead kicked Suzaku with his right leg and let it connect to his left shoulder.

They continued to exchange attacks until the soldier had multiple wounds on his body while Lelouch had none. Lelouch landed another stern palm on his ribs and watched his friend fall down the floor. "Suzaku, you now have 3 broken ribs and I have already dislocated your left shoulder so you might as well let me through. I'm going to make Cornelia pay for hurting Kallen." He said dangerously.

"Wait! You mean you're furious at me for hurting that Black Knight bitch?" Cornelia asked as Guilford supported her.

"She's not a Black Knight! She's a weak defenceless girl you decided to torture information she doesn't know out of her! Have you even considered plastic surgery Cornelia? What if that ace you keep on talking about had plastic surgery and used Kallen's face? And not only that, but you also wounded my girlfriend and insulted her in front of me by calling her a bitch you witch!"

That stopped everyone on their tracks. "Wait. Kallen's you're girlfriend now?" Suzaku asked, completely unaware that Kallen had already stood up clutching her chest in the hopes of covering her body. "Yes Suzaku and I will make Cornelia pay for what she did!" he said as he was about to land a blow that would knock Suzaku out.

"Lelouch!" a voice yelled. He stopped the attack and looked to where the voice was coming from to see Kallen in her current state. He left Suzaku quickly and hugged his girlfriend tightly. "Kallen, are you alright?" he asked as he held her face gently in his hands.

"I'm fine." She said dismissively. "Lelouch please stop this. You're not suppose to hurt people remember? You promised." she said as she clutched Lelouch's shoulders tightly so it looked like she was hanging on Lelouch for support.

Lelouch's face softened and hugged the red head tightly. "Kallen," he whispered in her ear. "I'm going to inject the tranquilizer now." He warned and under his right hand a needle popped out and he pressed it on Kallen's shoulders as they pulled away from each other. "Alright, I'll stop." He said.

Kallen smiled her weak smile and said, "Good." And felt her head spin. She collapsed and Lelouch caught her. "Kallen! Kallen!" he said. He checked her pulse and sighed. "She's unconscious." He declared as he removed his black uniform jacket and placed it on Kallen. He put his katana under his long sleeved shirt and carried her bridal style and went up the stairs, not giving anyone a second look. When he reached the top he said, "Milly, Euphie. I'll leave everything else to you. I have what I came for." and proceeded to the student council room.

"Wow. That's the third time I've seen Lelouch like that. It looks like he still can't control the demon inside him when he's too mad." Suzaku said as he stood up and returned the sword to its wielder. "Thank you Major Kururugi. But why did you even save me?" Cornelia asked as she handed Guilford the sword. And let him sheath it back.

"Well, it's been my job to calm him down by fighting with him ever since we met." He said as he touched his ribs and winced. "Wow. I never thought Lelouch could damage me like this. Even that bullet didn't do anything serious like this." He said and turned around to see Euphemia and Milly walking towards them.

"Madam Prez. Princess." He bowed as they came close. "Suzaku, get yourself to the student council room and wait for us there." Milly said and he followed suit.

"You," she pointed to a guy in the crowd. "Me?" he replied, sounding kind of scared as to why the President wanted him.

"Yes you. Go to the clinic and tell them I told you to get Lelouch's medicines and his kit and bring it to the student council room. Don't tell anyone of what happened here. Now." The guys scurried to the nearest exit and went straight to the clinic. "Princess Cornelia. I trust you've learned your lesson now?" she asked, her voice still solemn.

Cornelia scowled. "If word of Lelouch's existence or anything that happened here reaches anyone else except all of you then you will not only face my wrath, but also Lelouch's. Got it everyone? And just to remind you, we will know if you tell anyone." Milly said dangerously.

"YES MADAM PREZ!" the students answered in unison and dispersed. She looked at Cornelia. "Please come with me so we can treat your wounds." They all followed her up the stairs and entered the Student Council room.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**[End of Chapter]**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**}][oOo][{**

**Well guys? You liked it? And sorry about the past cliffie but I really have a knack for doing that :3**

**Please review :3**

**darquesseK1**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: End of Performance_

_._

_._

Milly and Euphemia entered the room with Guilford and Darlton helping Cornelia in.

"Oh, I see he's already started on fixing the damage he's done." Milly said as she closed the door behind Cornelia who was the last one to enter the room.

Sitting on one of the chairs was Suzaku who had an ice bag on his shoulder and a goofy grin on his face when he saw them. He put a finger to his lips and pointed to the sofa where Kallen was lying fast asleep with a blanket covering her lower body and Lelouch's jacket covering the upper part.

"Where's Lelouch?" Euphemia asked quietly as she helped Cornelia seat on the other sofa while the other two men was standing at her side. Milly occupied her usual seat and began shuffling through the papers on her desk.

"He's in the bathroom." He replied just as Lelouch came out of the bathroom with two bassinets of water and two towels hanging on his arms.

"Lelouch, I've asked someone to get your kit from the clinic." Milly said.

"Did you warn them that it's too heavy for a normal person to carry?" he asked.

"No. I didn't think that was important." She replied as she started reading one of the papers she was holding.

Lelouch shrugged and placed one of the bassinets and a towel in front of Suzaku. "Take off your upper clothes Suzaku and then clean your wounds." He ordered and proceeded to Cornelia. He looked at her up and down with a raised eyebrow and handed Euphemia the bowl and towel. "Euphie, clean her wounds for me." He said and proceeded to Kallen.

He took the bowl that was on the floor next to her and proceeded to wring the towel. He took the jacket away and began cleaning her wounds. When Lelouch began cleaning Kallen's wounds that were located near her chest, Cornelia spoke up. "Isn't that a little incongruous, Lelouch? Just because she's your girlfriend does not mean you have permission to touch her." She said.

**.**

**(A/N: Incongruous means 'inappropriate. )**

.

"Shut up Cornelia." He said as he continued to clean Kallen's wounds on her legs.

"Ughh..." they heard Suzaku moan. Everybody looked at him as his hand dropped the ice bag. "Damn it hurts." He said. As Lelouch stood up, a brunette boy with chocolate brown eyes wearing an Ashford uniform came scurrying through the door carrying a huge medical kit. He was followed closely by Sayoko who was carrying a huge briefcase and a pair of clothes. "Madam Prez! I've brought the vice chairman's medicines and I asked Ms. Sayoko to help me with the briefcase. It was really heavy you see." He said as he heavily panted.

"Place it here Marc." Lelouch said as he pointed on the floor in front of the room. "Yes sir!" the boy named Marc said as he followed Lelouch's order.

"Master, I've brought the set of clothes you asked me to bring." Sayoko said as she handed Lelouch the clothes. "Hai. Arigatoo Sayoko-san." He replied.

"An Eleven?" Cornelia asked. Lelouch looked at her and said, "She's Japanese Cornelia. And I don't like your language. Change it if you're here." He took the briefcase Sayoko was carrying and opening it on the floor.

"What the- what is that Lelouch?" Suzaku asked as his eyes widened. Inside the huge briefcase were different kinds of operating scalpels and knives, scissors of different sizes, operating gloves, and a lot of other stuffs he couldn't even name.

"It seems your habit of collecting sharp things still hasn't lessened Lord Lelouch." commented Darlton who received a smirk as a reply. "It seems so Darlton. It would seem so." He replied.

Lelouch turned to Sayoko. "Sayoko, attend to the idiot sitting on the chair with a broken shoulder joint-"

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Suzaku protested, gaining an annoyed look from the raven.

"Fix him up. But don't touch the ribs, leave that to me." He said and stood in front of Cornelia and Euphemia.

"Euphie, please go to Kallen and clean her other wounds." He said. "Alright." Euphie replied and went to Kallen and continued Lelouch's job.

He then looked at Cornelia. "Stand up so I can see your wounds." He said. Cornelia complied and stood up. Lelouch inspected her cuts and bruises all over her body.

"Shirley, come here and feel through Cornelia's back if she has any bumps, bruises, wounds or whatever. Now." He ordered. The orange head nodded and stood at the viceroy's back. "Uhm... alright then." She said and inserted her soft hands inside her shirt. She tried to feel her back of any stiff muscle or anything that could cause pain. She removed her hands after a few moments and told Lelouch. "Other than the stiff muscles she has, she's all fine." she said as she sat near Milly.

Lelouch grabbed one of the huge scissors inside the briefcase and began snipping parts of her clothes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Guilford said as he prepared to attack the boy. "Yes Lelouch, why and what are you doing?" Cornelia asked.

"Cutting the torn pieces of your clothes. The fabric tends to cling on your wounds and it will definitely lead to it getting infected. I really would have enjoyed seeing you die here because of infection but I know Euphie wouldn't allow me." He said as he kept on cutting.

"Don't evade the question Lelouch! You know what I mean! Why are you still alive? Why are you here? Are you hiding? Why didn't you come back to Britannia after the war? Why didn't you contact any one of us? And where's Nunnally? Is she alright?" Cornelia blurted out.

Lelouch looked at her and then around the room. He met Milly's gaze and sighed.

"First of all, I'm not evading your question. To answer everything, I don't want to go back. I renounced myself seven years ago and I have no plans of going back after the war. I've been hiding here because I want to live a simple life. Cornelia, I can assure you, I've seen more unspeakable things than you have in my age. I yearn to not witness another or listen to anything that involves massacres.

"I contacted Clovis minutes before he died to cancel the Shinjuku Massacre. And to answer your question about Nunnally," he looked at Milly and then looked away from Cornelia. "She died in an assassination attempt on our lives about five years ago, in front of that chapel that you can see from here." He said grimly as he looked at the window overlooking a huge chapel.

"Lelouch..." by now, Cornelia had tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell us? Do you know how much we grieved for you? Especially Clovis! He's been looking for you ever since the war ended! We've all been searching for you! Why didn't you ask for our help?"

"Cornelia, you cannot change anything now. They are both dead. No tears you've shed will bring them back to life. You might as well move on and not ask me questions about it. But if you can't, then make the person who took their life pay." He deadpanned.

"That's the reason why I want to kill Zero. I want to avenge Clovis. And now, I must avenge Nunnally as well!"

Lelouch chuckled darkly. "You want to avenge my sister?" he gave her a sinister grin. Everybody in the room was stunned at how sinister he looked. An uncomfortable silence reigned.

Cornelia got the courage to speak first. "Yes. That is exactly what I plan on doing." She said.

"Then don't." he said as his smile only grew more sinister. "I will be the one to do it. I'm going to be the one to avenge not only my mother, but also my sister. And trust me Cornelia; you don't want to be around when I'm getting my revenge."

Cornelia only nodded, dumbfounded at her brother's sinister looks. Lelouch continued to snip on the fabric of Cornelia's garment. The others kept their silence, afraid that something sinister might happen if they didn't. The student council members -except Milly- decided to just shut up. If Lelouch hid the fact that Nunnally was alive, then they would too.

"I do hope you have an extra set of clothes Cornelia because I don't think you can even go out of this room wearing a battered uniform." He said after he was done and he returned the scissors to its proper place. "Don't worry. I've brought a pair of clothes for her. It's on the table over there." Euphie said as she pointed at a bundle of clothes on top of the table.

Lelouch opened the medicine box Marc brought and began rummaging through it. "Tell me Cornelia; do you want me to stitch the wound or just apply first aid to it and let you have a trip to the doctor so they'll ask what happened to you?" he said.

"Just stitch the wound. I don't want anybody finding out anything about this." She said.

"Then sit down." Lelouch ordered as he took out two bottles of what looked like anesthesia, an injection capsule, equipped it with a needle and filled it with the anaesthesia. He rummaged again and took out another needle and took out a plastic bag with the big letters, 'STITCHING THREAD' written on it. Lelouch took the nearly invisible thread and began tying it to the needle. He took out another scissor, this time a small one and cut the thread.

"Cornelia, have you ever been stitched before?" he asked as he went to Cornelia with the anaesthesia and syringe. "No, I haven't been stitched in my whole life." She replied.

"Then I'll have to put more anaesthesia on you." was all he said as he cleaned the spot on top of her shoulder wound with a cotton with a liquid he didn't even bother to explain and injected her. "Now then, will someone please hold her hand?" he said as he prepared to sew the wound.

"Why?"

"Because this is going to hurt you more than it hurt me when I accidentally fell from the balcony when I was eight." He said.

Euphemia came to her side and held her hand. "Cornelia, breathe in and out slowly." Lelouch said as he positioned the needle half an inch from her skin. She did as she was told. "And I want you to not look here. Understand?" he said.

Cornelia nodded.

Lelouch inserted the needle near the open wound and brought it out again. "I thought you said it was going to hurt-" Cornelia was cut off as her face twisted in agony and she felt the pain on her shoulder. In just a second, Lelouch had made a perfect stitch.

"Shut up. I still need to stitch two more so it'll hold." He said and dabbed the small amount of blood that came out of the wound.

He proceeded with doing the second perfect stitch. Cornelia grasped Euphie's hand so hard that it hurt but the younger princess didn't complain because she knew her sister was feeling more pain that her.

"On to the last stitch Cornelia. And then we'll be doing it four more times before you're all patched up." Lelouch said as he started the final stitch to close the huge wound.

"Arggh..." Cornelia groaned as she clutched the arm rest of the chair she was sitting on so she wouldn't try to struggle. Lelouch tied up the last stitch and cut off the remaining thread. "There, does it hurt?" he asked as he dabbed more blood out of the wound.

"Yes it does." Cornelia replied. Lelouch injected more anaesthesia on her shoulder then went to his briefcase and took a bandage and applied it to Cornelia's wound.

"Alright. Now for the other three wounds." He said as he injected once more and began to stitch. Almost an hour after they started Cornelia was patched up. "Euphie, help her change into those clothes you brought." He said as he pointed to the bathroom and began cleaning up and putting the medicines he had made Cornelia drink back to the huge kit. The two nodded and entered the bathroom.

"Sayoko how is it?" he asked after a while as he looked at Sayoko whose back was turned to him. "It will be ready soon Master Lelouch." She replied.

"Lelouch, what are you making Sayoko do?" Suzaku asked. He'd been sitting on the chair for almost an hour now and all Sayoko did was massage his injured shoulder.

"Master, it's ready." Sayoko said. "Good. Do it swiftly and cleanly." He ordered as he stood in front of Suzaku and grabbed the towel he handed to him earlier. The maid nodded and said to Suzaku, "Suzaku-san, this will hurt a lot but this is the only thing we can do for you so please forgive me." Just as Cornelia and Euphie came out of the bathroom, Cornelia wearing a pink and black uniform.

"What do you mean Sayoko-" he tried to scream in pain. Unfortunately Lelouch had stuffed the towel he was holding inside his mouth so he wouldn't make a lot of noises. Sayoko had twisted his arm so fast he didn't even had time to see it. His eyes began to shed tears because of the pain.

"All done master Lelouch." She said and stood up. Lelouch looked at Suzaku and took the towel from his mouth.

"DAMMIT LELOUCH! YOU STUPID MORON! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW IT HURTS?" Suzaku yelled at Lelouch who just looked at him. "You should be thankful that's the only thing you've experienced." was all he said as he saw Kallen beginning to stir.

"What the heck does that mean?" Suzaku asked. "Suzaku, may I remind you that you still have three broken ribs that may end your life if you don't concentrate on just breathing properly." He said as Kallen rose from her sleep. "Lelouch?" she said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Lelouch came to her and occupied the seat beside her. "You alright now?" he asked as he held her hand. Kallen smiled weakly and replied, "I'm fine. A bit woozy but fine." _'Ughh... I hate acting sick.'_

"That's good then." He said. She began to stretch her arms but suddenly cringed back. She looked pale and looked like she was in pain. "Kallen is something wrong?" he asked urgently.

"Arms hurt. I think I have multiple wounds on my body." she said as she closed her eyes because of the exhaustion. "Yeah you do. Euphie and I cleaned it already." He said. "Euphie? Princess Euphemia?" she said as she opened her eyes and noticed for the first time that there were other people inside the room with them. She looked at Euphie and said, "Thank you princess."

"It's alright." She said as she helped her sister sit on the armchair.

"Kallen, do you want me to stitch your wounds?" Lelouch asked, gaining her attention. "Stitch? It's that bad?" she asked. Lelouch nodded. "How many stitches?" she asked.

"You have five huge wounds so my guess would be at least 20 stitches, four on each." He replied. Kallen nodded. "How about the cuts?"

"We'll just apply some ointment to it." He said as he began rummaging through the medicine box again. He prepared everything in silence. Suzaku had fallen asleep on the chair while Milly was busy reading a lot of papers while the others watched him.

"Ready Kallen?" he asked as he injected the anaesthesia and prepared to insert the needle on her arm where the huge wound was. Kallen took a deep breath and looked at Lelouch. "Relax. You held yourself just fine this morning remember? So relax." He said as he smirked at her. Kallen blushed madly and looked away. "That was different!" she said. Lelouch caressed her hand. "Come on Kallen." He said. Kallen sighed and looked at Lelouch again. She positioned her head on the crook on Lelouch's neck. "I'm ready." She declared as she closed her eyes.

"In that position? You're really trying to kill me aren't you?" he asked jokingly. "Just do it!" Kallen said annoyingly.

"Alright then, here it goes." He said and injected her some more before he began to stitch her arm. Kallen felt the pain starting fast and bit Lelouch's neck hard.

Everybody was shocked at what she did. They could all sense that it was a really hard bite because Lelouch's skin was beginning to bleed but Lelouch didn't even flinch or cry out in pain. Instead he continued to stitch all the way without any disturbance. Kallen was fortunate to only have the huge cuts in her arms and two on her legs, letting her bite Lelouch longer before he started stitching the one her back and she had to use a pillow to clench.

"There. All done Kallen. The clothes are already in the bathroom." He said as he finished putting bandages on the wound. "Thanks. You have any aspirin?" the red head asked as she rose.

Lelouch rummaged inside the medicine box again and gave Kallen a bottle. He watched his girlfriend go to the bathroom to change her clothes. He went to Suzaku and looked at his best friend. He was sleeping with his head resting on his own shoulder.

'_Oh he is so going to feel sore when he wakes up.'_ Lelouch thought as he gestured for Sayoko to come forward. The maid did as she was told and laid Suzaku on the huge table. Suzaku moved but was still was asleep.

"I guess it was only right to give him the sleeping hypodermic you always carried. But don't you think you gave him too much? He might be knocked out for days." Milly said as she looked up from the papers she was busy reading. "How'd you know I gave him too much?" Lelouch asked.

Milly only shrugged. "I'm used to seeing people get shot by that sleeping hypodermic you created. I've even seen those assassins die because of those poisons you used to protect yourself. It was only natural that I'd be able to hear the quiet squirt of that nozzle you keep on using." She said as she wrote something down on a paper.

Kallen came out of the bathroom with one of Lelouch's clothes consisting of a black sleeveless turtleneck, red jacket and gray pants. She sat on the couch she had slept in and listened to the conversation.

Lelouch shrugged. "Not my fault. They're the ones who tried to kill me you know. They knew I wasn't someone who can be crossed but they still thought since I was a kid that I would be a weak child." He said absently as he began poking Suzaku's body, trying to pin out where the broken ribs were located.

"This is just too troublesome. Trust him to do something too idiotic every time I lose control."

Suzaku suddenly groaned when Lelouch poked near his lungs. "Ah, Fuck." he cursed out loud. "Sayoko, give me the repairer mould immediately. I've found one and it's located near his lungs. And I think I just damaged it more." He said dully as Sayoko began rummaging through the box and handed Lelouch another syringe. But this syringe was a lot bigger than the previous ones Lelouch used. The others stared in awe as Lelouch expertly filled it with the liquid Sayoko passed next.

He checked Suzaku's pulse and when he confirmed that he was breathing evenly, he pressed the huge syringe on the spot where the broken rib was broken. He slowly let the huge needle sank on the soldier's body and began to release the fluid inside his body and his bones. When the syringe was empty he gave it back to Sayoko who handed him a bottle of dark liquid and another syringe and injected them to Suzaku again.

They all watched intently at the sight before them. It was purely fascinating; with Lelouch's graceful and swift movements he had found the other two ribs and repeated the same procedures. Soon enough, Suzaku's tan chest was covered with bandages just as he woke up. "Huh? Lelouch, what happened?" he asked as he tried to sit up and felt the pain shot through his body.

"That's the price for your foolishness." The raven answered as he injected another hypodermic unnoticed to everyone except for Sayoko, Milly and Kallen. "Guess it really was painful considering you woke up." He said as Suzaku fell asleep again.

Lelouch was fixing his medical things and looked at Marc who still hadn't left. "Marc, bring this back to the clinic and tell them I said thank you. Sayoko will help you carry the rest. If anyone were to find out what happened here," he closed his eyes and opened it to let him see his Geass eye and then closed them again to return them to their normal amethyst colour. The boy was looking quite scared, not exactly knowing what he saw but he knew it was a dangerous thing. "I think we already understand each other?" he said as he smiled at the shaking boy.

"Ye-Yes of course vice-president! I-I won't let you down!" Marc replied as he took the medicine box and waited for Sayoko as she took the other briefcase. "Sayoko, hide it with the poisons. I don't want any of them asking why we suddenly needed it and try looking for it while we're gone." He said. The maid nodded and left the room with the boy.

He looked at his watch as it showed him that it was already 3:40 in the afternoon. "Milly, I leave everything to you. I'm going to skip for the rest of the day. Feel free to annoy me if something happens." He sighed and looked at Kallen. "You rest. You're still weak." He turned to leave only to be stopped by a soft hand holding his. It was Kallen.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Yes I am."

"You look tired."

He smiled at this. He really did wish Kallen to stop him or at least follow him so they could be alone together. "I was looking after you the whole morning." He replied.

"You didn't sleep?" she asked, quite worried.

"I slept for a few minutes." He said.

"Then you need to rest too." She said.

"You know I can't, remember? I don't have any leisure activity to help me sleep." He said as he mentally smirked. He knew Kallen would have already guessed it by now.

And of course she did. She blushed and looked away, but didn't let go of him. Instead she used him as a support and stood up. "I'll help you then." She said in her weak voice but he could tell there was determination in her eyes that were only seen by him.

His face twitched into a smile but kept his face neutral. "Alright, I guess. I'll sleep on the couch. You can sleep on my bed." He said quietly and walked to the door.

"Wait, Lelouch." Milly's voice said. "Yeah?" he said as he turned back to looked at the president whose face was still glued to the paper she was feverishly reading. She handed him a brown envelope and said, "You might wanna read it."

"What is it?" he said as he curiously looked at the envelope, then something caught his eyes. It was written in very small fonts but still noticeable and readable to people like Lelouch. He looked at it for a second trying to remember what the Greek letters meant.

Now he remembered. 'L.L. Vi Britannia'.

It was addressed to him. He tried to look for the sender's name on the envelope but didn't find any. "Who sent this?"

"Don't know, I didn't try to read it as you can see. I have respect for this kind of privacy." She said as she looked up, blue eyes locking in with purple ones. They both nodded at the same time. "We'll just have to hope this isn't a letter from him or else I'm going to either kill myself or kill him." he said as he turned to leave.

"How barbaric. As expected from a tired and pissed off Lelouch. He can't even keep his virtue in check for the ladies here." Milly mocked.

"And as expected from a pissed off Milly, trying to keep her cool by making fun of me." He said as he left the room with Kallen behind him.

The trip to his room was quiet. He really was tired but he wanted to have Kallen all for himself after what happened. When they reached the room, Kallen sat on the bed and watched him as he removed his clothes and climbed on the bed with only his black boxers on.

"I'm going to sleep." He said and kissed the red head passionately. She responded to the kiss and pushed Lelouch to the bed so she was on top of him. "I thought you said you couldn't sleep?" she asked in a sexy voice. Lelouch chuckled softly. "Yeah, but now I can. I have you." He said and kissed her again softly.

"You're really looking tired." She said when they pulled away. Lelouch looked away; he still didn't know how to tell Kallen about what he is. He was scared that she'd think he was a monster. Kallen must have seen the thoughtful look on her boyfriend's face and licked Lelouch's neck.

"I want to pleasure you." She said as she looked at the raven lustfully. "We can't do it tonight Kallen. You need to at least wait until your stitches are healed." He said as he caressed her face.

"There are other ways to pleasure a man you know." She said. Lelouch shook his head. "Kallen, I'm really tired right now. But after your wounds are healed," he sucked her neck. "I'll let you experience heaven." He said as he smirked and returned to sucking Kallen's neck.

The redhead moaned as she grasped Lelouch's raven locks, urging him further. He pulled away and kissed Kallen's tender lips softly.

"Let me sleep for today Kallen. I really am sleepy." He said as he yawned and lay down the bed again. Kallen looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "I haven't forgiven you yet, you know."

"Hm?"

"It's your fault that I'm in such a state." Kallen said as she laid down next to him. Lelouch absently put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer while his eyes were closed.

"Gomen Kallen-chan. I promise I'll let you kick her butt when the time comes for us to fight her again." He said absently.

Kallen looked up at his sleepy face. "What do you mean you're going to let me kick her butt?" she asked.

Lelouch mentally cursed himself. _'Shoot. I've forgotten that I haven't told her about me being Zero. But I can't tell her now. Not right now.'_

Lelouch opened his eyes and looked directly at the blue eyes of his newly found lover. "Kallen, did you really think that Zero would allow you to get close to her like that again? He won't risk his ace for a trivial matter like this. But I can persuade him to let you have your way against her."

Kallen looked pleased and snuggled closer to Lelouch. "I might just hold you to that, you know."

"Hai, I know."

"Ano, Lelouch?" Kallen asked.

"Hm?"

"What was that about the hair?" she asked.

"Oh, that. Well you see, when I was a kid, I took great care about my hair. It was a fetish I got from my mother."

"A while ago, that was the first time I heard you speak about your mother. Why is Cornelia so concerned about you and Nunnally? And while we're on that subject, why did you tell her that Nunnally's dead?" Kallen asked.

Lelouch sighed. "Kallen, the reason why I don't talk about my mother was because she was assassinated in front of me. Have you ever thought why Nunnally's crippled?"

"Uhm, no. I thought it was because of some accident she had. I never had the courage to ask her."

"The reason why she was crippled was because she was with my mother when she was assassinated. She saw everything. The doctors said that the reason why she's blind is because her eyes didn't take the scene well that it just blinded her. I'm sorry Kallen but I can't answer your other question right now. But you will find out."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Alright." She said as she melted in the raven's arms and closed her eyes.

"Now that the matter's been settled, let's get some sleep. I'm really tired." He said as he closed his eyes and hugged Kallen closer to him.

.

.

.

**}][oOo][{**

.

.

.

Lelouch watched Kallen asleep in his arms. The window displayed a beautiful view of the full moon and the stars that were scattered in the sky. His alarm clock said it was already past 9 in the evening.

'_I wonder what will happen if she finds out that I am Zero. Even I don't know what her reaction will be, considering she's so unpredictable when it comes to some things. In battle I know she'll do anything I tell her and will protect me with her life. Even if I only think of everyone as pawns, I feel that to me, she is different. I want to protect her with my life.'_

"I want to protect you with me life." He said quietly as he brushed a strand of red hair from her serene face.

"Then protect her." A voice said from somewhere inside the room. He immediately recognized the voice of C.C. "What are you doing here? And while were on the topic, where have you been? You've been gone for three days without notifying me." he said.

The green haired witch laughed softly. "Lelouch, you're concerned? Well this is new. Has that girl changed you in just a day?" she asked.

Lelouch snarled at her. "I wasn't concerned about your well being. I'm more concerned about what you did. Now answer me." He said.

"Alright, alright. I've been looking for your ally who lives in the Philippines. I thought you'd like to know that I've contacted her." She replied as she leaned on the door frame.

Lelouch looked at her with confusion. "My ally in the Philippines? Aren't they already part of the Chinese Federation?" he asked.

"Apparently, yes. But she thinks that it was time to act as well. She said she's been trying to find you for three years now."

"She's trying to find me? So she knows that I'm still alive after I faked mine and Nunnally's death?" he asked as he placed on hand on his chin, thinking.

"Yes. And she's willing to help your rebellion." She said. "You know her Lelouch. She told me that if you figured who she is or was, she will help you with every ounce of her being. And that's saying a lot."

"If I figured who she is, huh?" he said silently, thoughts of who his mysterious helper might possibly be.

'_Someone who's known me ever since I was a child I guess would probably be the first clue that she's already given. She's willing to help me, which mean she either has a grudge on Britannia or someone, maybe even the emperor. C.C.'s making it obvious that the person knows about me and Nunnally. But something is bothering me about what she said.'_

"C.C. you said that she will help me with every ounce of her being. You're implementing that it's a big advantage with her on our side. Will you explain what you mean?"

The witch smirked. "She figured you'd ask about that if I told you. Yes, having her on our side is a huge advantage against Britannia. She knows a lot of secrets that you can use for your sake." She replied.

'_Well that clears it. She must be a Britannian then to know a lot. But something is still bothering me. Do I even know this ally of mine?_'

"C.C., do you really think I know her?" he voiced his thought absently.

"Yes, you know her. But she's covered her tracks so well that she even made me think that she really is dead."

"So she's faked her death as well?"

"Yes. I've been looking for her for some time now. Five years to be exact. I just found out that she's back in the Philippines a week ago and I decided that I couldn't let the chance escape and she'd be a perfect candidate for helping you in your goal."

"I understand then. If I guess who she is and I am right, then she will help me bring down Britannia for sure. But is she even powerful?" he mused to himself.

"Trust me Lelouch, she's a powerful ally." C.C. said as she walked to the side of the bed and took out Cheese-kun which was placed near the bed. She looked at Kallen and smirked.

"My, my Lelouch. It seems that you aren't gay." She said playfully. Lelouch looked at her with disbelief. "What the heck does that even mean? You thought I was gay?" he almost shouted.

"Hush Lelouch. I was only playing with you." She said as she looked at Kallen again. "Protect her with your life Lelouch. A woman scorned by the man she loves is something you must never see."

"Of course I'll protect her. She is my ace." He said as he too looked at the sleeping Kallen, oblivious of the fact that she was being talked about.

"And soon enough, she will be your queen." She said quietly that only she heard it and left the room.

"I promise Kallen, I will protect you." Lelouch said as he kissed Kallen's forehead and hugged her tightly.

.

**[End of Chapter]**

.

..

...

**}][oOo][{**

.

..

**Did you guys like it? A little sweet, but still, I had to do something about the mess Lelouch created, right?**

**Review and tell me what you think. And if you have any other questions or ideas you want to tell me, just review or PM me, I think?**

**Better stay tuned to find out!**

**darquesseK1**

**Updated!**

**-Yu-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

.

**I have to tell all of you that there has been a slight change here. I will be skipping some other parts of the original story and added more so we can get on the track. Please read the following...**

**.**

**_After the incident, nobody has dared to mention anything about it. Life was somewhat normal again. The Festival had been held and Princess Euphemia has decided to announce the construction of the Special Administrative Zone (S.A.Z.). During the event, Lelouch was shot by Euphie on the stomach near his liver. The massacre begins. Euphie dies after Lelouch shot her. Suzaku grieved for Euphie, he met with V.V. and had been told of the power of Geass. He confronts Zero as the war broke out and the masked leader had made Ashford Academy his headquarters. Lelouch has been missing ever since the S.A.Z. Massacre. Zero, Kallen and a few of the Zero Squad decides to meet with the Student Council, with a tied up Suzaku with them._**

**_._**

**Basically, I just kept up with the original story's plot line and then I wanted Lelouch to be shot and Suzaku to be captured. Oh and a remainder, LELOUCH STILL HASN'T FIGURED OUT WHO HE'S ALLY FROM THE PHILIPPINES IS. **

**And another thing, WHERE DO YOU THINK LELOUCH HAS GONE?**

**Naruto:** Can anybody tell me why she's asking idiotic questions again?

**Me:** Na-Naruto-kun? What the heck are you doing here? And even Sasuke-kun's here. This is a Code Geass fic guys! Not Naruto.

**Sasuke: **Hn. We're not the only ones here, Yu-chan.

**Luka:** He's right you know.

**Me:** Nani? What the heck are you doing here Luka? This isn't Vocaloid!

**Luka:** Oh you know, I'm just here to remind you that you still haven't written a fic about me yet.

**Sasuke & Naruto: **Or us.

**Me: **Come on guys! I'm trying to finish this fic about Lelouch and Kallen!

**Sasuke:** -Mangekyou Sharingan activated, glares- Then do it at the same time.

**Me:** -Sweat drop- Sheesh! You're demanding. And even you know I'm immune to glares.

**Luka:** And you're lazy and aren't immune to flames.

**Kallen:** Oi! What the heck is taking so long? Stop this right now, dammit! Everybody's waiting!

**Me:** Hai, hai, Kallen-chan. This has been Yu-chan!

**Naruto: ** And this has been Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage of Konoha! Don't forget to review guys. She's a lazy brat.

**Me:** -Offended- Hey!

**Sasuke and Luka:** -Sighs- Just get on with it.

_._

_._

**_Chapter 6: Confrontation and Lies_**

_._

_._

Zero, along with Kallen Kouzuki and some of his Zero Squad were walking inside the corridors of the Ashford Academy Student Council Building on their way to the Student Council Meeting room with a tied up Suzaku with them. Silence reined the trip.

Kallen decided to speak first. "Zero-sama, is it really alright to bring him with us?" she asked.

Zero answered without even looking at her. "Yes, it is. Knowing them, they won't do anything stupid as to help him escape."

"Are you sure about that Zero?" Suzaku said.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure about that Major Kururugi."

"I wonder why." The pilot answered sarcastically. Zero decided to ignore him and proceeded to the room.

As they entered the room, they see Tamaki pointing a gun at Rivalz.

"Tamaki! Put the gun down now!" Zero bellowed. Tamaki followed his order and before he can even protest, Zero continued. "Tamaki, and the rest who were here before us, please leave." Everybody followed their leader quietly except for Tamaki who kept on mumbling nonsense.

Zero counted the members of the council. Rivalz, Shirley, Nina, Nunnally, and the president, Milly. He looked at Kallen who was still wearing her glasses and Suzaku who kept on struggling.

"Let him sit on the chair." He said. They followed and seated the Honorary Britannian on an armchair.

"What the heck is the meaning of this?" Rivalz shouted. He kept on shouting that the others started to point their gun at him. "I don't care if you kill me! I'll willingly risk my life for my friends!" he said as he spread his arms protectively.

"Rivalz, stop it." Kallen had had enough. She took off her glasses in front of them, earning a lot of gasps. "It's me Kallen." She said.

"Kallen, you really were a black knight?" Nina shrieked. "I made friends with an Eleven! How can you betray us like this? You pretended to be my friend!"

"Nina, I'm Japanese." She said softly.

"How can you do this to us, Kallen? Lelouch saved your life!" Shirley said with tears on her eyes.

"Speaking of Lelouch, where is he? Did you kill him too, Kallen?" Rivalz said harshly.

"I can never do that to him! I CARE ABOUT HIM!" Kallen said loudly, clearly offended by the blue haired man's words.

Zero decided that now was the time to speak. "I am here to tell you that if you stay here, I will ensure that everyone here in the school will be safe." He said.

Milly considered him for a moment and then said. "I understand. You've been the manipulator for a long time now, huh?"

At this, everybody looked at the masked leader. "It seems you know me better than I thought. I've really underestimated you this time." he said.

Milly shook her head but had an amused look on her face. "No, you didn't. I've been anticipating you to make your first move for three years now. I thought you were going to do this when you were really ready."

"A lot has happened that made me do this." The man replied.

"To think, you've been doing this behind my back all along. But I know that the one I am talking to right now is a fake. Am I right?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"You are right." was all he said.

Everybody was shocked at the revelation. Kallen pointed her M16 rifle she had been carrying at the man. "Who are you and where is the real Zero?" she said dangerously.

'Zero' merely chuckled and moved to take of his mask. Long green hair came out of it.

"Ze-Zero's a woman?" Shirley said in disbelief. The woman had pale cream complexion with golden eyes and long green silky hair.

"C.C.?" Kallen stared at the woman beside her.

"Hello there, Miss C.C." Nunnally said for the first time.

"Lady Nunnally, I see you aren't scared of me." C.C. said as she smiled softly at the young girl.

"Why should I be scared? You are brother's friend. I expect he already knows who you really are." She asked politely.

The witch laughed. "You should be because I am a member of the Black Knight and I can easily kill everyone here if I wanted to. And yes, he does know."

"Where is my brother?"

The witch looked at the dirty blonde's face. "That's a good question, a good question indeed. I expected him to be already awake and be here. Guess I was wrong." She said as she proceeded to the left corner of the huge room. She pressed her hand on an undetectable stain on the wall. It glowed green and she stepped back.

The wall opened and a huge translucent glass tank slowly came out of the room. It had a bluish purple liquid inside it. Gigantic wires the size of a huge chair were connected to holes behind the glass as bubbles kept on obscuring the view of what was inside the glass.

C.C. pressed a green button on the wall and the bubbles started to disappear. A few moments later, when the water stopped moving so fast, they all gasped.

Inside the tank was a body of a man. It had an oxygen mask strapped on his face to help him breath. Wires were connected to his arms, legs and the upper part of his body. He had a lot of scars on his body, mostly from past stitches. He was wearing black boxers. He had black hair that kept on moving because of the water. He seemed to be asleep.

C.C. smirked at their reactions and pressed a red button. He slowly opened his eyes, showing all of them his right amethyst eye and his left red eye. His red eye had a bird stretching its wings insignia on its centre. He looked at them from left to right and closed his eyes again.

"Welcome back, L.L." C.C. said sarcastically. "Had a nice nap?"

L.L. opened his eyes and death glared at the green haired woman. "Not funny C.C." He said as his oxygen mask was still in place.

"For you, maybe. But for me, this is highly amusing." She told him.

"Why'd you even wake me up? I can see the members of the Zero Squad still alive so that means you're holding on your own pretty well. Why wake me up?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

C.C. stopped smirking. "They said they wanted you to lead the black knights in this war." She said. Everybody inside the room was dumbfounded.

"And who are they?"

"The whole of the Kyoto Group was the one who asked me." L.L.'s eye twitched.

"And before you even tell me that I should have told them you were in the Philippines having a vacation or something, they have a continental tracker on you. If you left the area, they would have already found that out." She finished.

He nodded. "What are they doing here anyway?" he said as he looked at others.

"Lelouch?" Kallen said and he pointedly ignored her.

C.C. smirked. "We took over the whole school and made it our head quarters. I just made a deal with Ms. Milly that if she and the others stayed here, we'd protect the other students."

"Meaning you're just going to activate the school's defence system and put all of them in one place. But why the heck did you wake me up in front of them?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well, they are your friends, aren't they?" at this, his left eye twitched yet again. "I'm not going to lead the Black Knights. I'm still tired." He proclaimed.

"Oh? Is our little Lelouch's body still hurts from Princess Euphie's attempt at killing you? Or is it because he doesn't want to face the truth that he is the reason for everything happening?" he said mockingly.

"And I thought you were my ally." He muttered just as Suzaku shouted.

"LELOUCH! YOU TRAITOR! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED EUPHIE AS WELL? AND NOW YOU'RE TALKING LEISURELY WITH HER, SHE'S A MEMBER OF THE BLACK KNIGHTS!"

"Suzaku, shut up."

"SHUT UP? LELOUCH, THE BLACK KNIGHTS KILLED NOT ONLY PRINCE CLOVIS, BUT ALSO EUPHIE!"

"I admit, Clovis's death was untimely, but he deserved it. I'm not going to tell you the reason why I think he deserved it though."

"Then what about Euphie then, huh? She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Suzaku, you already know the reason."

"BULLSHIT! SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT SHE WAS DOING! ZERO ORDERED HER TO KILL THE JAPANESE! AFTER ZERO SHOT HER... SHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHERE SHE WAS! SHE ASKED ME IF THE S.A.Z. WAS A SUCCESS AND I HAD TO LIE TO HER! EVEN AFTER ZERO TRIED TO KILL HER, SHE EVEN ASKED IF HE WAS ALRIGHT! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS, HUH? HOW HARD IT IS TO LIE TO THE ONE YOU LOVE MOST?" Suzaku yelled with all his might as tears streamed down his tanned face.

Lelouch looked at C.C. calmly, but his mind was in turmoil. _'That's impossible! How did he find out? Did Euphie tell him? No, that's not possible! She was totally under Geass control!'_

C.C. met his gaze and sighed. "Looks like her heart didn't want to taint her hands anymore with the blood of someone she cares about. It's the only explanation. She has treated Suzaku as someone she loves, but since he is technically Japanese, she's supposed to kill him. But it looks like they're lovers for her to have a lot of will to at least try and break it."

Lelouch nodded dumbly. _'So that's why. She fell in love with him even though she knew it was forbidden. Those plans she made, it wasn't only for me and Nunnally, it was also so she could be with Suzaku. So that was the reason why she said she's finally found peace in her heart. It's because she's in love with someone who loves her equally back_, _maybe even more.'_

"C.C., let me out of this dump." He ordered.

The green witch raised her eyebrow and smirked but remained motionless. "Oh, but I thought you we're still tired L.L.?" she asked in a sweet, sickly voice that he hated.

"C.C." he warned, glaring at her.

"Fine, if that's what you want."

C.C. was still smirking as she pressed the blue button on the bottom left of the human tank. The wires that were connected to L.L. suddenly detached themselves from him. The tank was then covered by a layer of metal sheets. Minutes passed and it began to uncover again. The door to the tank opened to reveal L.L. wearing a black suit similar to Zero's with blue linings and a dark purple cape.

"Tell them you couldn't find me. I'm not going to kill Cornelia." He said as he looked at the window to his left where the war was currently happening.

"Hmm? Does this mean you've soften up now? You don't want to kill her? Is it because you've had enough of killing or because you've had enough being Kyoto's guinea pig?" C.C. asked as she pressed a button that hid the tank.

"The latter. I'm still considering the first one though." He answered.

"Understood. Then I guess I'll be seeing you when you either die or come back then." She replied.

"Yeah sure. Take care of everyone here and make sure you don't die." He said.

The witch laughed. "Lelouch, you're asking me not to die? You're the only one that can kill me. Nobody else can." She said.

Lelouch looked at her, considering her words for a moment then proceeded to the window and jumped. In a matter of 15 seconds he had disappeared.

"Typical." C.C. muttered.

.

..

**...**

**(END OF CHAPTER)**

**.**

thepinkmartini - well I am from the Philippines too you know... so I wanted it to appear! Oh and thank for the nice reviews!

pikapika01- you might hate me for the plot twist... hehe... you know I'm kinda unpredictable when it comes to things like this! But hey... You can't blame me!

**Sasuke:** Hn. Well that was completely idiotic.

**Me: **-Being defensive**- **Hey!

**Naruto:** Well Sasuke-teme is right, you know.

**Luka:** She's better at doing sweet romantic one-shots than long stories.

**Me: **You're all mean...

**Luka:** Not our fault. You're the one who keeps on being lazy.

**Me: **-Sigh- Well guys, this has been Yu-chan or darquesseK1.

**Sasuke: **And this has been Uchiha Sasuke, review the story and tell her how she can improve and become a better writer for everyone's sake, including ours.

**Me: **-Pouts- You're really mean you know that?

**Naruto:** -Whispers- He's just grumpy because we haven't been on the same bed for about three days now. -Snickers-

**Sasuke: **Hey! I heard that, dobe! –Follows Naruto, Mangekyou Sharingan activated-

**Naruto:** Eep! Bye! –Runs to the door and summons a frog to go somewhere safe for the time being-

**Luka: **-Sighs dreamily- Yaio... Our personal favourite.

**Me: **-Smirks- I agree.

.

.

EDITED!

-Yu-chan


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't have to write a story here and there would definitely be a Code Geass R3: Lelouch of the Rebellion where he and Kallen would end up together and accidentally have a baby.

**Warnings: **Well, haven't I told everyone there would be a lot of warnings here? Why am I even putting this? Let's just skip this part.

**Kallen:** Can we start now? This is the last chapter after all, right? I didn't bother to read the plot line you made.

**Lelouch: **Do we have a sequel ready for this yet?

**Me:** Meh... not sure. I'll try to get started on that.

.

.

_Chapter 7: The Inevitable Happens_

.

.

After the event, they went their separate ways. The Zero Squad took Suzaku to where the Lancelot was placed and made him watch while they ripped the Lancelot apart and left him there to join the battle. The student council had decided to leave Nunnally and help Suzaku escape while there was turmoil happening just outside the school. Tamaki was about to shoot them when the Avalon came into view and helped the students evacuate. Ohgi had been shot by someone but is still alive. Nunnally is kidnapped by V.V. and was taken to the Thought Elevator in Kaminejima Island.

Meanwhile, Lelouch had been fighting the other soldiers the Avalon had sent on foot to try and infiltrate the school and slashed them into half, beheaded them and gutted them one by one, letting their blood stain his clothes. He had seen Schniezel's Avalon and the black knights' slow defeat and decided to help them. He changed into his Zero outfit plus the mask and contacted C.C. He went to the Government Bureau Building with C.C. and the Gawain and met Cornelia and tried to defeat her. Darlton got in the way of Cornelia's success. He showed his true self to Cornelia and used Geass on her to make her talk. Jeremiah Gottwald in his Siegfried, attacked Lelouch and C.C. but they got away after C.C. told Lelouch that Nunnally has been kidnapped, leaving Cornelia wounded from the battle but still able to contact Suzaku while he was preparing the Lancelot and told him where Zero was going.

Suzaku followed the Gawain to Kaminejima Island sometime later after C.C. used the Gawain to blow the Siegfried into the sea. Unknown to him, Ohgi had contacted Kallen and told her to follow the Lancelot because he was sure that he was going to where Zero was and he would definitely need their help.

As Lelouch gingerly touched the huge stone doors, he heard the click of a gun, its safe pulled off. He turned around and was not surprised to see Suzaku standing a few feet from him holding a gun aiming for his head. "Zero." he said in a monotonous voice.

"Suzaku Kururugi, what a pleasure to see you." Zero greeted sarcastically.

"Geass sure is a powerful weapon, no?" Suzaku asked. At this, Zero was taken aback. _'How the heck does he know about Geass? Did C.C. tell him? No_,_ that's not possible!'_

Another click of a gun was heard that broke Zero from his thoughts. He looked behind Suzaku to see Kallen pointing a gun at Suzaku's back. "Zero-sama!" Kallen said, glad to see their leader alive somehow.

"You must be glad aren't you Zero? Kallen's here and you'll just have to order her to kill me to save that sorry ass of yours." Suzaku spat.

"First of all, I don't have a clue what you're talking about. Secondly, I'm not that heartless to order your death, well not yet at least." Zero answered.

"Shut up! You know exactly what I'm talking about! You're the one who ordered Euphie to kill all the Japanese using your Geass!" he sneered. Kallen was taken aback by what her classmate said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Major Kururugi! Euphemia was plotting everything from the beginning!" _'And I just destroyed it by making her kill everyone. Of course_, _you didn't have to know that detail you ungrateful scum.'_ Lelouch thought bitterly.

Suzaku aimed the gun at Zero's head and was about to pull the trigger when Kallen screamed. "Suzaku no!" she said as she pointed her shaking gun at Suzaku. Suzaku didn't even look at her as he said, "Kallen, aren't you curious who Zero really is?" he asked as he pulled the trigger.

The sound of plastic cracking and landing on the ground echoed inside the whole cave. Lelouch stood in front of them with a bleeding wound on his head where the bullet had almost embedded itself. His left eye was creeping the two of them all out because it had the air of death.

Suzaku's grip on the gun slackened as his hand shook. "Le-Lelouch... i- impossible!" he stumbled over his own words. Kallen had tears in her hands as she dropped the gun to the ground and then she dropped to the ground as well.

Lelouch looked at them with an impassive face and then smirked evilly. "Doshite Suzaku? Kallen? Can't believe I'm Zero?" he said tauntingly at them.

"Impossible! But you were-"

"Before you even say anything, yes I am Zero. I'm the one who killed Clovis and Euphie, my own siblings. Suzaku you should have figured out that I'm Zero. You know how much I hated the Royal Family, not to mention I've once told you of my ideals and what I thought of Zero, neh?" He declared with a flourish of his hand. "But of course, that doesn't matter now. I have more important business to attend to than the two of you." He said as he turned around and faced the wall yet again.

"And what the hell would that be huh?" asked Suzaku as he began to recover from the shock of finding out that his best friend was the man who he loathed with a burning passion.

"Rescuing Nunnally from Britannia of course." He replied and before he could touch the door, Suzaku spoke up. "I'm not letting you go anywhere!" he shouted.

Lelouch looked at him and considered him for a moment before he sneered at him. "Is that a threat Suzaku?" he asked.

"Yes, it is!" Suzaku said as he pointed the gun at Lelouch's chest. Lelouch then placed a small octagonal object on his chest with pink liquid inside. "Try and kill me Suzaku and you'll kill yourself as well! This is a Liquefied Sakuradite I made myself! Once my heart stops, it will activate and blast all of you to smithereens! Hahaha!" he laughed evilly as he pointed his gun at his best friend. He knew Kallen was still with them and he wanted for her to get away from him as much as possible.

Kallen looked at the two and ran to the opening of the cave clutching her heart with tears running down her face. She couldn't take it anymore. The man she had learned to love was the man she had decided to follow to save Japan. Lelouch saw her leave the cave and was internally grateful for whoever deity had answered his prayers of keeping Kallen safe.

"What's you're decision Suzaku?" he asked him with a wicked smile, the now dried blood on his face cracking.

"This is my decision!" the brown haired man shouted as he jumped high in the air and tried to spin kick Lelouch. The raven back flipped to avoid the attack and kicked Suzaku on the shoulder, missing him by a few inches. Their fight continued until Suzaku feinted an attack and grabbed the Liquefied Sakuradite from his chest and threw it far away from the both of them. He then pinned Lelouch to the ground using his own body.

Lelouch, not having enough strength because he had exhausted most of his energy trying to stop the Britannians from getting near the school and had accidentally broken one of his mechanical arms when he tried to take out a Sutherland, making it a bit harder to fight, tried to struggle but to no avail. He tried to kick Suzaku but the soldier merely grunted; the pain still bearable for him even if he was already bleeding. He had not had the time to recharge his mechanical parts because even if he was inside that tank for a few hours healing the bullet wound Euphie had given him, it had also been taking his energy bit by bit to regenerate the damaged cells. All in all, he had been using his body on full power non stop for twenty hours. To say that Lelouch hated himself for being such an idiot would be considered as an understatement.

Suddenly, Suzaku stopped. Lelouch looked at him to see that he had red rings on his eyes. "What the-" he began to say but was cut off when Suzaku kicked him in the gut.

Meanwhile Suzaku was trying to stop himself from running out of the cave. He could sense that something was going to happen and his body wanted to run as far away from the place as possible. When he looked up at the open ceiling of the cave, he saw a huge meteor coming their way. Suzaku was fully consumed by the Geass order and ran away from the cave, leaving a blood coughing Lelouch watching him go away.

**.**

**O**

**.**

Kallen had reached the place where the Guren was hidden and dropped to her knees. "Why oh why did it have to be you Lelouch?" she screamed as she sobbed. The one person who had brought her happiness by just his presence was the one who had been leading them to victory.

A small voice kept on nagging her though. _'Why are you sad? Shouldn't you be happy that he's on our side? Because of that, you don't have to hide anything from him and you can be together now.'_

'_That's right. Now, I can be with Lelouch and not hide anything from him!' _She said as she stood up and wiped the tears from her face. And it only dawned on her that she had left Lelouch with Suzaku. "Oh god! LELOUCH!" she shouted as she ran back to the cave as fast a she could. "LELOUCH!" she screamed again and again.

When she was close to see the entrance of the cave, she saw a bloody Suzaku running for his life, away from the cave. That was when she saw the huge meteor heading towards the cave. She tried to frantically see if Lelouch was coming out or not. Before she could even run to the cave, the meteor had crashed and blasted her and Suzaku to the forest. "LELOUCH!" she heard herself yell as she lost consciousness.

**.**

**O**

.

Lelouch watched Suzaku look up at the sky and ran outside and followed the gaze and felt his eyes widen as he saw the huge meteor coming towards the cave he was in. He couldn't move any of his arms and legs, finally concluding that not only did his mechanical parts had no energy left, but his whole body as well. He stared at his upcoming death and smiled to himself. "Ah irony. And I thought I was going to blast Suzaku to oblivion, looks like I'm the one who'll be blasted to bits." He said to particularly no one.

"LELOUCH!" he definitely heard Kallen's voice scream his name, just like the many times they had sex that night only this scream was filled with sadness, pain and remorse.

_**.**_

_**-Flashback-**_

_**.**_

"God Kallen! You're so tight! I love it!" Lelouch said between pants as he rammed into Kallen again and again. "Lelouch!" Kallen half screamed half moaned as he pounded her harder again. It was their second round of sex that night. It had been three whole weeks after the whole incident occurred and never had Lelouch thought he'd get this horny that he practically almost raped Kallen if she had denied him to have sex with her.

Kallen was on her hands and knees as Lelouch pounded her from behind. Both of them were in heaven right now. Kallen was in cloud nine as Lelouch's huge cock thrust in and out of her, making her feel complete. Lelouch on the other hand was also in cloud nine as he rammed into Kallen again and again, loving the feeling of being inside Kallen's tight hole. Moans and screams of pleasure filled the room, accompanied by the slapping of his balls on her ass cheeks. He loved the sound of it because it was the sound they kept on making to show that both of them were united, and both were enjoying the bliss it gave both of them.

"Lelouch!" Kallen screamed as she felt her release come close. Lelouch was also coming close and rammed into her harder, faster, hitting her prostate every time.

"LELOUCH!" Kallen screamed as she felt herself release. Lelouch felt Kallen tighten on his dick, sending him into a blissful state and after one last thrust, he came inside her after moaning her name. Both collapsed after their second love making, feeling extremely tired. Lelouch laid unmoving on top of her for a few minutes before he rolled to his side and hugged the red head tightly. Kallen kissed Lelouch softly and snuggled closer to him, tangling her legs with him. Lelouch chuckled softly, gaining her attention.

"What's so funny?" she asked sleepily.

"Oh nothing. It's just that I never thought you'd bring this horny side of me to full blast." He answered. Kallen smile at this and snuggled on the crook of his neck.

"Well who would have thought we'd end up with each other?" She mumbled.

"No one." He answered as he moved a strand of hair from her angelic face lovingly. "I know. That's the reason why life's full of surprises." She told her lover.

"Hmn. Guess you're right. But of course, one thing's for sure..." he said.

Kallen looked up at his angelic face and asked. "Oh? What's that?"

"You will forever be mine." He proclaimed as he snuggled her closer, his arms tightening around her waist. Kallen rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Yeah, I guess I am."

At that moment, there was no need for words. Both had understood the hidden meaning of those words. No more vocal 'I love you'. It was their way of telling each other that they were in love now, even if it started with just a false relationship.

Both slept blissfully in each others arms, fitting perfectly like a puzzle.

_**.**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

_**.**_

He smiled lightly. "Gomen Kallen. Looks like I can't protect you now that I'm going to die. Even if you can't hear me, I guess I have to say this because I don't want to bring this kind of regret to where I'm heading. I love you..." he said softly as the meteor hit the cave.

The last thing he heard was Kallen screaming his name at the top her lungs before he was fully consumed by the fire.

.

.

**[End of Chapter]**

.

.

.

**Lelouch:** Did I just die?

**Kallen: **Looks like it.

**Naruto:** She really has a fetish for angst and cliffies huh?

**Sasuke:** Don't forget, she also has a biting fetish...

**Luka: **And yaio fetish. –Eyeing Naruto and Sasuke–

**Lelouch:** Where is she anyway? – Ignoring Luka –

**Sasuke: **She went out to buy ice cream, chocolates and strawberries.

**Naruto:** Huh? Why?

**Luka: **Because it's school time and her homework's driving her insane.

**Naruto: **Ohhh... now I get it. I forgot she had sweet tooth.

**Kallen:** But wait, she gets too sleepy when she eats too much chocolate remember?

**Sasuke: **I forgot about that.

**Lelouch:** Let her be. As long as people want us to have a sequel and she starts a story about you two, – Points at Naruto and I – then it's fine.

**Luka:** What about me?

**Naruto:** Well, isn't she already asking advice from her aniki? She'll get it done soon. Don't worry.

**Kallen: **Let's just hope she does remember us... or else I'm going to kill that brat!

_The End..._

_Maybe?_

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Edited~!**

**-Yu-chan**


	8. Epilogue: M o n s t r o s i t y

Here it is! The Epilogue!

Hehe! The story's going to be called ' Y'. This is about three fourths from the first chap of the story. Hope you like it and please leave a review! I really, really wish you all would do it!

Arigato! Let's start then!

**.**

.

**.**

**/oo/oo/oo/**

**.**

The cave located at the Kaminejima Island exploded as a huge ball of fire, thought of as a meteor, came crushing down on it and engulfed it in white hot fire. Nobody had any clue of what had happened except for three individuals who watched the meteor land. Two of them were blasted to a part of the vast forest as it exploded as the other one, an immortal, had watched it from above and inside the World of C.

"It looks like he really was an idiot. Good riddance then. Another thorn has been taken from me." A boy with light purple eyes and blonde hair that almost reached the floor muttered under his breath as he glanced at a girl in a wheel chair unconscious. Her name was Nunnally Lamperouge._ 'Not for long.'_ The boy thought. _'She's going to return to Britannia and we'll use her for Ragnarok. Then it will be the end of the Gods._' the thought made the boy smile wickedly.

.

One of the three, a girl with red hair and beautiful cerulean eyes had slowly been roused awake by the rustling and shifting of the bushes near her. She immediately stood up and readied her small knife as she had left her gun inside the cave. The bush rustled a little and suddenly green hair had sprung up. The owner of the green hair had golden yellow eyes. C.C.'s clothes were shredded and were covered by a lot of blood as she walked painfully towards the red head. "Kallen, we need to go now. Britannia has won." She said grimly.

"No! I am not going back without Lelouch!" she answered as tears sprang from her eyes. C.C. only shook her head. "It's no use. I can't even find him now. It's possible that he is dead." She answered.

"No way! I love Lelouch and I am not going to let him go because I know he's still in there and waiting for me-"

"Waiting for you to bury him." C.C. finished for her. Kallen shook her head violently. She didn't want to believe that Lelouch was dead. That she would never feel his touches, caresses, kisses and his warmth that he kept on radiating when he was with her. It was just so painful. She felt the need to curl up into a feeble position and cry until her eyes gave up and she would die. She just couldn't live in the world without Lelouch anymore.

SLAP!

She was snapped from her thoughts as the sound of the slap echoed through the forest. She looked at C.C. and her raised hand and knew that she was the one that was hit. She couldn't even feel the pain but she still put her hand on top of her now red cheek because of reflex.

"Snap out of it." C.C. commanded as her icy voice sent a shiver to her spine. It was not the shiver Lelouch gave her when he was teasing her but rather it emanated hurt and sadness. Was this what C.C. was feeling now?

"If you were to die and somehow Lelouch miraculously comes back to find you either dead, captured or wallowing in self pity, he will blame me. And trust me Kallen; it's not healthy to be on the receiving end of Lelouch's hatred. Now stand up and let's go."

Kallen nodded dumbly and followed the witch to where her Guren was parked. She didn't know why but C.C.'s words seem to bring her back to reality. If Lelouch came back, they would be reunited again and she didn't want to be a hinder for him. She was his body guard. His beloved Queen, his most prized and powerful pawn.

.

.

Suzaku had been thrown straight to the direction of the barely fixed Lancelot. He was glad that somehow, he had managed to survive the meteor but he knew it was because of Lelouch's 'Live On' command on him. He hated it with passion but knew he couldn't do anything about it now. As he prepared to launch into the sky, a message was sent to him via the radio.

"Major Kururugi. This is Kanon Maldini, Prince Schniezel's personal assistant and we are here in the flagship Avalon. We've been trying to reach you but you did not respond. But that is not what we are worried about. We had heard that you were in Princess Cornelia's orders to follow Zero and capture him. We wish to know your progress."

"I can't capture him." he answered gravely. "And why is that? Has he escaped yet again?" the other voice asked.

"No, it's because Zero was burnt to the ground and buried under a hundred tons of rocks." He replied.

The other voice gasped. "What?"

"In other words, Zero is dead."

Silence followed and Kanon cleared his throat. "I understand then. Well done Major Kururugi. We are here to also inform you that we have won the battle against the Black Knights and had captured most of them, including Kyoshiro Tohdoh and their second in command named Ohgi Kaname."

Another voice came from the other line. "Hello there Major Kururugi, I am Schniezel El Britannia, second prince of Britannia and the Prime Minister as well. I wish to personally congratulate you on a job well done and to tell you that you have played a huge role in helping Britannia. And for that I wish to thank you. If it hadn't been for you, we would not have won this battle. I hope to meet you soon as well. I have a proposition for you, you see."

Suzaku nodded and said, "Of course your highness. I have pledged myself to Britannia and I will lay my life for it if need be."

"That is good to hear. Well I should bid you farewell now as you haven't rested much and you need as much as you can. But trust that we will meet again soon. I wish to meet the young man who has saved my sisters."

"Of course your highness." And the line went dead. The prince was right. He really did need to rest. He just hoped his conscience could take it when he was laid on his back while Lelouch's body was buried under huge rocks.

.

**/oo/oo/oo/**

.

.

_3 and a half months later..._

_._

_._

"I have to say, I really am impressed at your recovering rate." A voice of a man spoke through the barely lit bedroom. Its floors were covered with royal blue carpet while the huge wall curtains blocked the tall windows, letting the room bathe in a dim light provided by the magnificent fireplace located opposite the huge king sized bed. The bed had black silky sheets accompanied by red and purple pillows. On the bed was a man.

The man's face was lit by the laptop he was currently using on his lap. He had soft black hair, majestic violet eyes and a pale complexion. He looked like a simple teenager of eighteen years but his violet eyes held wisdom and unimaginable pain. He was wearing nothing but white bandages as it covered his whole upper body. His legs were hidden by the silk sheets. But beneath the duvet it could clearly be seen that there were bandages covering most of his lower limbs as well.

The boy looked at the owner of the voice was, approaching him. "Really? It's been three and a half months, of course my wounds would have healed up nicely since you're the one who's been taking care of me." The boy answered.

"Yes, but still, considering how your whole body had been burnt so badly it is a miracle you are even alive Zero-kun." The man replied. He had black coal eyes that sometimes turn into red eyes with black comas that seemed to spin once because of certain emotions. His hair was as black as coal and reached past his elbows, tied lowly behind his neck, letting his bangs fall freely on his face. Surprisingly, it looked good on him. He had a very pale complexion like the boy sitting on the bed. He looked somewhat older than him too. He was wearing a black tank top with a red jacket on top of it paired with black pants and black sneakers.

"Are you going somewhere?" the younger of them replied, still not stopping from typing. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." He replied, still looking at his wounded companion.

"Are you sure you still don't remember anything Zero?" he asked after a while.

Zero stopped typing and looked at the man. He sighed. "Yes, I still don't know who I am but I want to figure it out by myself, because I know you want to help me and you know how to aniki." he replied to the older man with some sort of ambiguity in his voice, but it was hidden very well that the older man almost hadn't notice it. Fortunately, he was a master at this kind of mind and even mental game Zero wanted to do to hide his doubts.

The older man chuckled lightly. "Zero, I told you not to call me that. I have a name you know." He did not even try to tell the younger man that he had already figured what the game was and how to play it but he decided it would be better for the both of them to keep quiet.

"I know, but it's so much easier. You are like a brother to me you know Shujin nii-san." Zero teased.

Shujin sighed. "Yes, yes of course. Well I better get going then. I still have a match to win. Ja." He said as he turned around towards the door and raised his hand in a 'goodbye' gesture. Before he left the room though, he spoke again. "Zero, I don't know if you'll accept this fact but when the time comes, you will thank me." Zero raised an eyebrow at him, even though Shujin couldn't see it as his back was turned on him, gesturing for him continue. "You're real name is Lelouch. I don't know what I should do with your last name as you originally decided to kill the first one and now your second family name has been listed as a casualty of war. And while you're wondering, I called you Zero because that was what people who followed you faithfully called you." Shujin finished as he left the room.

Lelouch mulled over it until he whispered out loud. "Lelouch..." and let out a bitter smile as he resumed his work.

**.**

**/oo/\oo/\oo/\oo/\oo**

**.**

Well, this was an epilogue so of course it's short! Hehe! :3 well guys, please review! And while you're at it, add me in your author alert list so that you'll know when I post the story!

See you soon guys!

-Yu-chan / darquesseK1


End file.
